


Winter Story

by rainbowonion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: Musim dingin bersama Hunhan dan peliharaan mereka.





	1. Pertemuan Pertama

_Musim dingin, lelaki manis, dan seekor anjing._

_Perpaduan yang menarik._

.

.

.

 

Musim dingin tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Sebagai seorang warga Korea, seharusnya Sehun sudah terbiasa, entah itu dengan _keruwetan_ yang harus ia alami saat keluar rumah—menggunakan jaket berlapis-lapis—selalu mandi air hangat, tidur dengan pemanas ruangan yang terus-terusan menyala. Harusnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mesti ia benci, tapi nyatanya ia tidak pernah bisa menyukai musim dingin. Usia Sehun sudah 26 tahun, waktu yang terbilang cukup bagi dirinya untuk menikmati musim dingin layaknya warga Korea normal, tapi itupun tidak bisa ia lakukan. Sehun seringkali mendapati dirinya demam di awal musim dingin, seolah tubuhnya ikut bersekongkol dengan jiwa panasnya dan memaksa ia untuk segera angkat kaki dari Negara beku tersebut.

 

_Sialan tenan._

Jika saja Sehun punya uang, persetan dengan musim dingin keparat yang sudah membuat tubuhnya nyaris mati membeku. Ia akan pergi ke Afrika, tidur di tanah kering yang panas, atau mungkin bergumul dengan singa-singa di sana asalkan tidak harus merasakan hawa dingin menyelimutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Jika ia punya uang! Tolong garis bawahi itu.

 

Tapi toh nyatanya Sehun tidak sekaya itu.

Dia tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda tampan dan kaya di drama yang Ibunya tonton, yang bisa melenggang kemanapun sesuka hati—bahkan makan siang dan malam di dua Negara berbeda. Dia hanya seorang pegawai bank biasa, yang hidup pas-pasan dan menghabiskan seluruh harinya dengan pekerjaan monoton memuakkan. Sehun tidak bisa menghindari musim dingin, dan dia jelas tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menghadapinya. Ini situasi rumit. Dan dia belum mendapatkan pemecahan akan situasi rumitnya tersebut.

 

Jika saja ada satu hal baik yang terjadi padanya di musim dingin..

Sesuatu yang membuat Sehun bisa berpikir ulang tentang kebenciannya terhadap suhu beku yang menampar kulitnya, terhadap hidung _meler_ yang sering kali dialaminya, terhadap musim dingin yang memuakkan..

Sehun mungkin akan mengurangi kadar bencinya dan akan menikmati kondisi alam itu sedikit demi sedikit.

 

Namun, sepertinya belum ada hal baik yang menimpanya selama musim dingin semasa hidupnya ini. Tidak ada yang berkesan. Sama sekali.

 

_“Jangan mati.”_

Sehun terdiam, merapatkan jari, menahan batang rokok yang terselip di jari-jari kokohnya. Dia tidak mungkin salah dengar, telinganya jelas menangkap sebuah suara beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi siapa?

 

Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan, jalanan itu sepi—lagian ini sudah pukul dua pagi—hening menyelimuti langit, tidak ada siapapun di sana, lantas darimana suara itu berasal? Ah brengsek. Ingatkan Sehun untuk menendang bokong Jongin nanti. Seharusnya dia tidak termakan rayuan teman bajingannya itu untuk minum-minum malam ini. Sehun pada akhirnya harus pulang larut, dan resiko mendapati hal-hal mistis tentu tidak bisa ia elak.

 

Jangan salah paham. Sehun bukannya takut—ck, yang benar saja, dia adalah anak paling pemberani bagi Ibunya! Sehun hanya tidak mau mendapati apapun itu—makhluk astral atau apalah namanya—terpesona dengan ketampanannya dan malah berakhir kecewa karna tidak bisa menakuti dirinya. Bukankah alasannya terdengar sangat masuk akal? Begini-begini dia masih memikirkan perasaan makhluk di sekitarnya.

 

_Mulia sekali hatiku ini._

_“Tolong, jangan mati.”_

 

 _Shit_.

Suara itu muncul lagi dan terdengar lebih lebih keras. Membuang rokok yang tinggal setengah, Sehun merapatkan jaket dan berusaha acuh. Lelaki itu berjalan cepat, menatap lurus ke depan, tidak berniat menoleh kemanapun demi menghindari sesuatu yang bisa saja berpapasan dengannya.  Beberapa meter ke depan ada sebuah persimpangan. Sehun hanya butuh lurus untuk sampai ke rumahnya, tidak akan sudi dia menoleh bahkan jika yang berdiri di samping tiang listrik di persimpangan itu adalah Miranda Kerr. Tidak akan sudi.

 

Sehun menghitung di dalam hati, berusaha mendistraksi pikirannya akan hal-hal _absurd_ seperti; bagaimanakah rupa manusia malang yang akan berakhir menjadi kekasihnya? Atau berapa uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membetulkan pemanas ruangan di rumahnya? Berapa harga makanan anjing milik Chanyeol? Kenapa Kai putus dengan pacarnya Krystal? Kenapa Bossnya Wu Yifan semakin hari semakin—

 

“HEI!”

 

Sehun terperanjat, sontak melompat dan menoleh secepat kilat ke sisi kirinya. Sumpah serapah sudah nyaris meluncur dari mulutnya, namun ia begitu terkejut dengan teriakan itu sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kakinya melemas, dan jika tidak mempertimbangkan harga dirinya, Sehun mungkin sudah terduduk layu di jalanan yang basah dan dingin.

 

“Tolong aku, Tuan!!”

 

Sehun mengusap dadanya, jantung berdebar menggila, seperti akan menembus kulitnya. Itu adalah teriakan paling laknat yang pernah ia dengar, dan tak akan ada ampun untuk orang yang sudah menakutinya seperti itu!!

 

“Yak!” Sehun menggertak keras, baru kali ini bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah si sialan yang sudah mengagetkannya. Dan ia sontak terdiam. Kapan terakhir kali Sehun melihat wajah semenarik dan _seunyu_ itu? Selama ini hidupnya hanya dikelilingi laki-laki standar—menurutnya—seperti Jongin dan Chanyeol. Bersitatap dengan wajah lelaki di hadapannya seolah membuatnya ditampar oleh angin surga. “Apa yang kau lakukan?!” lanjutnya lagi, tidak ingin terlalu lama memandang lelaki tersebut.

 

“Tolong aku.” Si lelaki manis berdiri di hadapannya, panik tercetak jelas di wajahnya. “Disitu,” dia menunjuk ke belakang punggungnya, “ada seekor anjing yang sekarat. Dia kedinginan, mungkin nyaris mati. Aku ingin memegangnya, tapi aku takut anjing.. Tapi aku kasihan dan—”

 

Sehun mengerutkan alis. “Kau mau aku melakukan apa?”

 

“Tolong dia. Kau mungkin bisa memegangnya dan menghangatkannya. Lalu memberinya makanan dan susu. Dia tidak terluka, hanya kelaparan dan kedinginan. Lalu—”

 

“Woah, tunggu dulu, cantik.” Tak disangka lelaki itu memandang tajam pada Sehun, mungkin tidak senang dengan panggilan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Sehun berdeham canggung, “kenapa aku harus melakukannya untukmu?”

 

Lelaki itu menggigit bibir, “karna kita sudah kehabisan waktu! Anjing itu bisa saja mati disaat kita saling berdebat tidak penting begini! Aku akan membayarmu berapapun asal kau mau menyelamatkan anjing itu. Jika saja aku tidak takut memegangnya, aku sudah menyelamatkannya tanpa harus repot-repot meminta bantuanmu!” Ucapnya nyaris berteriak, mungkin karna terlalu panik.

 

Sehun melirik ragu pada seekor anjing putih yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan salju. Di sana pasti dingin sekali. Jiwa mulianya meneriakkan untuk menyelamatkan anjing itu, tapi jiwa keparatnya mengingatkan bahwa Sehun tidak perlu berurusan dengan hal-hal begini. Dia juga yang akan repot nantinya. Tapi—

 

“Tolong.”

 

Lelaki di depannya memohon dengan tulus, matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Apakah dia menangis untuk binatang yang bahkan baru ditemukannya?

 

Sehun berjalan melewati lelaki itu, menghampiri si anjing yang bahkan sudah tak kuasa membuka mata. Dia berjongkok, menyentuh tubuh si anjing, merasakan dingin teramat sangat, dan meringis. Kasihan juga.

 

“Kau akan menyelamatkannya kan?” Lelaki manis itu telah berdiri di belakang Sehun, nada penuh harap terlontar dari mulutnya.

 

“Siapa namamu?” Sehun mulai mengangkat anjing itu hati-hati, dan memposisikannya di dalam rengkuhan yang mantap.

 

“Luhan.”

 

Sehun menangkap binar kebahagiaan di wajah Luhan, dan tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

 

“Dengar, Luhan.” Dia menguatkan gendongannya pada si anjing, memastikannya untuk merasa hangat. “Aku akan membawa anjing ini ke rumahku, memberinya makan dan menghangatkannya. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke klinik hewan pada jam seperti ini, tapi aku akan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Kau bisa menghubungiku untuk memastikan keadaannya nanti. Jadi, sekarang keluarkan ponselmu dan catat nomorku.” Sehun bahkan nyaris tertawa dengan kelakuannya. Ada apa dengannya malam ini? Apa dia separuh mabuk? Bagaimana bisa ia setuju untuk berurusan dengan hal-hal tak berguna begini? Mengurus diri sendiri saja dia tidak becus, dia malah setuju untuk merawat seekor anjing? Bahkan jika hanya semalam, keselamatan anjing ini bisa saja terancam jika dalam pengawasannya. Sehun mungkin akan bertindak ceroboh dengan mengira bahwa anjing ini adalah sebuah keset kaki dan malah menginjaknya. Atau yang paling ekstrim malah mengira dia adalah sekarung sampah yang mesti dibuang.

 

Astaga, pemikiran macam apa itu?

 

“Tapi, siapa namamu?” Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan ponsel, bertanya penasaran.

 

Sehun segera menoleh pada lelaki itu. “Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun.”

 

“Dimana rumahmu, Sehun-ssi?”

 

Sehun menatap jalanan sepi yang terhampar di hadapannya, rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi. “Di dekat sini. Ah iya, ini nomorku.” Sehun mulai mengucapkan beberapa angka, dan Luhan dengan sigap menyimpannya.

 

“Aku juga di dekat sini.” Ujar Luhan usai memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. “Kau tahu rumah Nyonya Kang Sohee? Aku sekarang yang menjadi penyewanya.”

 

“Benarkah?”  Sehun melotot terkejut.

 

Luhan mengangguk semangat. “Kau mengenalnya?”

 

“Rumahku tepat di sebelahnya.” Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat senang, fakta itu membuatnya tidak kuasa menahan tawa kecil. “Kebetulan yang menarik.”

 

Luhan tampak tak kalah senang. “Ah, syukurlah. Itu artinya kita bertetangga dan aku bisa melihat anjing ini besok.” Dia melompat lucu, tidak sadar.

 

Sehun mulai memimpin jalan, langkahnya lumayan cepat. Anjing kecil di pelukannya mulai tampak tenang dan tidak terlalu gemetar, “kau bilang akan membayarku berapa saja kan?” tanyanya memecah hening.

 

Luhan yang mengikutinya melongo beberapa detik, lalu mengiyakan dengan ragu. Mencuri pandang pada Sehun, “Y-ya. Tapi sejujurnya tadi aku tidak terlalu serius.” Jawabnya pelan, lalu diikuti gumaman tak kalah pelannya, “aku kira kau iklas membantu.”

 

Sehun hampir memuntahkan tawa, lalu segera menyahut. “Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Luhan-ssi.” Ucapnya dengan nada penuh peringatan. Sesuatu yang dianggapnya lelucon, namun ditanggapi serius oleh lelaki satunya.

 

Luhan mengerutkan alis, ingin membantah tapi sepertinya menahan diri. “Lalu aku harus membayar berapa? Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau habiskan untuk anjing ini.”

 

Tidak menyangka masih ada saja manusia yang mengharapkan imbalan. Apa susahnya sih saling membantu terhadap sesama makhluk hidup?

 

“Wah, kau memang bertanggung jawab sekali.” Sehun terkekeh jenaka, udara dingin yang menyelimutinya mendadak terasa tidak seberapa, dia melirik si anjing yang tampak semakin tenang. “Tapi aku tidak meminta dalam bentuk uang.”

 

Luhan otomatis berhenti. “Lalu? Kau mau aku membayar dengan apa?”

 

Apa Oh Sehun ini adalah lelaki mesum yang ingin meminta Luhan membayar dengan tubuhnya? Luhan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, waspada tingkat dewa.

 

“Hei, kenapa kau berpose seperti itu?” Sehun menatap heran, “kau kira aku meminta bayaran dengan apa? Astaga. Kau cabul sekali.” Selanjutnya ia tertawa lepas. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Luhan yang aneh.

 

Luhan melotot ngeri, “Ca-cabul?” dia maju beberapa langkah, berdiri menantang di depan Sehun, “apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?”

 

Sehun mendecih. “Posemu tadi seolah aku sedang menawar tubuhmu.”

 

“Aku tidak begitu!” Luhan melantangkan pembelaan.

 

Sehun—dikarenakan ingin buru-buru sampai ke rumah dan mengurus si anjing pada akhirnya memutuskan mengalah. “Baiklah. Kau tidak begitu. Sampai dimana kita tadi?”

 

“Kau ingin aku membayarmu bukan dengan uang.”

 

Sehun mangut-mangut paham. Dia tampak berusaha berpikir keras, lalu kembali bersitatap dengan Luhan. Lelaki di hadapannya menatap penasaran. Ada cemas yang bermain di bola matanya. Mungkin takut akan permintaan yang disebutkan oleh Sehun. “Aku ingin kita makan malam bersama.”

 

“Hah?”

 

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. “Aku menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan.”

 

Makan malam?

 

“Kau ingin kita makan malam bersama?”

 

Sehun kembali berjalan dan Luhan mengikutinya. “Anggap saja sebagai tanda pertemanan kita dan perayaan menyambut tetangga baru.” Ujarnya, tidak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun dari bibir sexy Luhan.

 

Demi ~~kenyot?~~

Sehun bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa saja tetangganya meski ia sudah tinggal disana selama 3 tahun. Dan kini dia tertarik untuk mengenal Luhan dan menyambutnya sebagai tetangga baru? Wajah manis itu pasti sudah menyihirnya hingga Sehun tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan juga, teman? Teman _ndasmu._ Sehun yakin niatnya tidak sesederhana itu.

 

“Baiklah.” Luhan menjawab, dia menghela napas lega. “Kita akan malam bersama.”

 

“Hati-hati Luhan-ssi. Siapa tahu kau akan ketagihan untuk makan malam lagi denganku.” Goda Sehun, melempar senyum jahil pada Luhan.

 

Tanpa disangka, Luhan menjawab, “Jika kau semenarik itu sampai membuatku ingin makan malam lagi denganmu, bagaimana aku bisa menolak?”

 

Dan Sehun merasa bertemu Luhan dan si anjing kecil adalah hal baik pertama yang terjadi padanya di musim dingin.

 

 


	2. Vivi

“Baiklah anjing kecil,” Sehun menepuk kedua tangan dengan bersemangat, di sisinya telah berserakan beberapa jenis makanan yang akan ia sodorkan pada binatang tersebut. Ada sisa _jjangmyeon_ yang dimakannya tadi sore, pizza yang telah mendingin punya kemarin malam, _ramyeon_ panas yang baru dimasaknya, segepul nasi hangat, dan juga susu cokelat kesukaannya. Makanan itu memang tidak terdengar _hewani_ (?), tapi sepertinya masih pantas untuk mengganjal perut si anjing. Lagian ini sudah pukul setengah 3 pagi. Kaki Sehun yang rapuh tidak mungkin dibiarkan menjajal aspal beku untuk mencari makanan anjing. Bisa mampus dia. Kepalanya saja sudah berat bagai ditimpa beton, efek minum-minumnya tadi mulai membuatnya ingin tenggelam di atas kasur, dan memimpikan tanah Afrika yang diidam-idamkannya. Jika anjing ini masih memiliki secuil rasa syukur, dia pasti tidak akan protes dan akan memilih salah satu dari persediaan makanan yang ada di rumah Sehun. Dimana lagi dia akan menemukan pria sebaik Sehun di dunia ini kan?

 

“Sekarang kau harus bekerja sama denganku,” Sehun melanjutkan. “Kau hanya perlu menggongong sekali jika merasa makanan yang aku sodorkan padamu bisa kau telan. Oke anjing?”

 

Anjing itu mengerjap lucu. Kepalanya yang menyembul di balik selimut membuat ia nampak menggemaskan. Tapi Sehun terlalu lelah untuk mengagumi keimutannya. “Aku anggap kau mengerti.”

 

Sehun melirik _jjangmyeon_ yang ada di sisi kirinya. Dia mengangkat mangkuk plastik itu ke depan si anjing, lalu sembari menggunakan sumpit pria itu mulai menarik mie tersebut hingga membentuk untaian panjang yang harusnya menggugah selera. Dia menyodorkannya ke depan muka si anjing berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada respon. Anjing putih menyebalkan itu malah menatapnya datar seolah Sehun adalah budak aneh yang berusaha membujuknya. _Anjir._ Pilihan pertama, gagal.

 

Pilihan selanjutnya beralih pada sisa pizza sisa kemarin malam. Sehun mengambil sepotong pizza itu, kemudian menyodorkannya dengan ragu. Selanjutnya, dia mengerutkan kening ketika anjing itu sedikit memberikan respon. Si anjing nampak gelisah dan lidahnya mulai menjulur keluar saat Sehun menyodorkan makanan tersebut. Lalu si anjing menggongong. Sehun terperangah. Kata ‘wow’ ia ucapkan berkali-kali. Apakah anjing ini benar-benar mengerti?

 

“Kau mau ini?” Sehun menyodorkan lebih dekat sisa pizza itu pada si anjing, dan binatang itu menyambut cepat makanan tersebut. Dia merebut pizza itu dari tangan Sehun, menariknya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa, menggigitnya rakus, geraman lucu melesat dari mulutnya selagi ia mengunyah. Sehun—entah mengapa merasa bangga dan juga bahagia. Dia melongo memperhatikan anjing itu memakan pizzanya. “Makan dengan baik, anjing.” Gumamnya pelan, takut jika dia bersuara keras-keras anjing itu akan tersedak.

Dia kemudian melirik _ramyeon_ yang baru saja dibuatnya. Sehun meraih cup _ramyeon_ tersebut, dan mulai mengaduknya dengan sumpit. Sejak awal, di hatinya yang terdalam, dia memang berharap jika si anjing tidak pernah menggongong ketika ia menunjukkan _ramyeon_ buatannya. Lagian anjing mana yang makan _ramyeon_? Lebih baik dia saja yang memakan _ramyeon_ nya. Daripada mubazir. Sehun tidak mau _ramyeon_ ini menangis jika dia tidak memakannya. Kan ada tuh mitos jaman dulu yang selalu mengatakan makanan akan menangis jika tidak dihabiskan. Sehun mempercayai itu.

 

_Modus._

Sambil terkekeh, dia mulai mengarahkan _ramyeon_ itu ke mulutnya. Sehun sudah menganga, siap menerima gumpalan mie itu menari di dalam perut, ketika tiba-tiba saja si anjing menggongong. Dia terkaget-kaget. _Buset._ Jangan bilang jika—

 

Anjing itu menggonggong lagi.

 

Sehun semakin terperangah. Yang benar saja.

 

“Kau mau makan ini juga?”

 

Jangan-jangan anjing ini adalah siluman. Mana ada binatang yang ingin makan _ramyeon_!!

 

Guk!! Guk!!

 

Sehun mulai merasa konyol. Anjing itu bahkan menggonggong dua kali!

 

“Baiklah,” dia mendesah dongkol. Harusnya dia tidak membuat _ramyeon_ ini dan menunjukkannya pada si anjing. “Ini,” ucapnya sambil meletakkan gumpalan mie itu di atas sofa—tepat di depan mulut si anjing. Tidak peduli dengan nodanya yang belepotan kemana-mana.

 

_Dia pasti akan memuntahkannya. Dia pasti akan memuntahkannya. Dia pasti—_

WHAT THE…

 

Tanpa ragu anjing itu malah memakan gumpalan mie tersebut dan mengunyahnya santai. Sehun terbelalak, terkesiap, termangu, _tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang_.

 

“Enak?” tanyanya, merasa aneh sendiri. Dia menanyakan rasa _ramyeon_ pada seekor anjing! Pada seekor binatang!

 

“Guk guk!”

 

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Pasti ada kesalahan. Mungkin anjing ini memang bukanlah anjing. Dia bisa saja siluman yang berubah jadi anjing dan berencana mencuri semua pasokan _ramyeon_ Sehun. Ingatkan dirinya untuk memindahkan semua persediaan _ramyeon-_ nya ke dalam kamar.

“Kau bisa sakit perut, njing.”

 

Si anjing malah nampak tidak peduli dan terus menggonggong ketika Sehun tidak meletakkan gumpalan mie itu di depannya.

 

“Luhan akan membunuhku jika kau mati besok.” Sehun masih berbaik hati memberi peringatan, namun seolah tuli si anjing malah makan dengan lahap. “Aku sudah memberitahumu.” Ucapnya lagi.

 

Tapi si anjing malah semakin menjadi. Sehun pun tidak kuasa menolak untuk menuruti keinginannya. Ketika dia selesai di suapan ketiga, Sehun memutuskan harus menghentikan kegilaan ini. Si anjing bisa mati sungguhan besok. Meski _ramyeon_ ini memang enak, tapi bukanlah untuk dikonsumsi oleh anjing. _Pedekate-_ nya dengan Luhan bisa berakhir naas jika si anjing ini mati.

 

“Aku tidak mau ambil resiko, njing.” Sembari membersihkan makanan-makanan yang berserakan, Sehun memberitahu anjing tersebut. “Besok aku akan mencarikanmu makanan yang lebih layak, jadi sekarang tidurlah.”

 

Si anjing pun akhirnya menurut. Dia bergumul dengan selimutnya dan mulai terpejam. Anehnya, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua malah seperti interaksi antara Ayah dan anak. Astaga. Sehun yang tampan mulai menjadi bapak anjing. Kalian bisa percaya itu? Sehun saja tidak menyangka dia punya sisi kebinatangan juga. Maksudnya, sisi penyayang binatang.

 

“Sepertinya aku harus memberimu nama. Aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu ‘njing’ terus-menerus.”

 

_Terus-menerus?_

Sehun terdiam, berusaha berpikir. Nama apa yang cocok ya? Yang menggambarkan keadaan anjing ini. Karna dia berwarna putih dan ditemukan di atas tumpukan salju, apa tidak aneh jika memanggilnya **snowman?** Seperti di film Elsa-elsa itu loh. Film yang selalu ditonton Baekhyun, saudara sepupunya. Tapi tunggu dulu, memang jenis kelamin anjing ini apa?

 

Sehun mulai bingung. BAGAIMANA CARA MEMERIKSANYA?

 

Apa dia menunggu sampai besok saja? Saat si anjing di bawa ke dokter hewan.

 

Ah tapi dia ingin memberikan namanya sekarang. Sehun mulai berpikir keras lagi. Lalu saat iseng membuka kamus dan browsing di internet, dia menemukan sesuatu.

 

“Bagaimana kalau Vivi?” dia menoleh pada si anjing yang tengah tertidur pulas. “Vivi artinya ‘untuk hidup’. Karna kau mengalami begitu banyak kesulitan untuk mempertahankan hidupmu, terbukti dengan keadaanmu yang semi sekarat saat Luhan menemukanmu tadi, aku memberimu nama itu. Dengan harapan agar kau bisa hidup lebih lama, sehat, dan lincah seperti anjing lainnya. Bagaimana Vivi? Aku harap kau tidak keberatan.” Dia mengusap sekilas kepala Vivi lalu terkekeh.

 

Ini pertamakalinya dia merasa hatinya menghangat hanya karna seekor anjing.

Mungkin besok dia benar-benar harus mentraktir Luhan makanan enak dan mempertimbangkan untuk memelihara Vivi selamanya.

 

_Semoga anjing ini tidak kenapa-kenapa jika ku pelihara._

_Semoga._

 


	3. Teman-teman Baru

Di musim dingin, terlebih di hari libur, haram hukumnya untuk terbangun di bawah pukul 11 siang. Sehun adalah orang yang konsisten, dan bangun pagi di hari libur saat musim dingin, tidak pernah ada di dalam kamus kehidupannya. Sama sekali tidak ada. Itu mungkin akan menjadi hal terakhir yang dilakukan oleh Sehun jika ia mengetahui hidupnya tinggal sehari lagi. Bangun pagi ibarat bala, datangnya tidak boleh sering-sering.

 

Namun hari ini berbeda. Entah kerasukan setan apa, Sehun sengaja menyiapkan alarm untuk bangun lebih pagi, dia bersiap-siap, Sehun bahkan mandi pagi dan membasahi rambutnya—hal terkonyol yang dilakukannya pertamakali selama ia hidup. Sesekali dia akan bersenandung ceria, nada-nada aneh meluncur dari bibirnya seraya ia memakai pakaian. Sehun keluar dari kamar tepat pukul setengah 9 pagi. Kakinya melangkah ringan menghampiri Vivi yang sedang termenung bagai orang tidak lulus ujian. Anjing itu memandang tanpa minat ke arahnya, dan seolah tidak peka, Sehun malah menyapa Vivi kelewat ceria.

 

“Hallo Vivi,” dia mendudukkan diri di samping anjing tersebut. Mengelus kepalanya yang berbalut bulu putih, memainkan telinganya yang lucu. “Selamat pagi.”

 

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja. Memang apa yang ia harapkan? Vivi akan menyahutnya dengan ceria juga?

 

“Kau nampak sudah baikan,” Sehun berujar. “Tapi hari ini kita harus ke dokter hewan untuk memastikan kesehatanmu.”

 

Vivi masih diam di tempat. Manusia ini nampak aneh di matanya. Dia terlalu ceria untuk pagi yang dingin. Cengirannya terlalu lebar dan harum tubuhnya amat menyengat.

 

“Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang.” Sehun kembali berujar.

 

Dan tak lama setelah ia mengatakan itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sehun lekas bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Tidak bisa menahan senyum saat mendapati wajah sumringah Luhan di baliknya.

 

“Hai Sehun.”

 

“Hai.” _Calon masa depanku._ “Ayo masuk.”

 

“Tidak perlu,” Luhan menolak cepat, “bagaimana kalau kita langsung pergi saja? Karna aku sudah menyiapkan mobil. Lagipula kasihan Zhu dan Xiao Huang menunggu di dalam sana.”

 

“Zhu dan Xiao Huang?” alarm di kepala Sehun berbunyi keras. Apa itu pacar dan teman Luhan? Atau dua-duanya adalah teman? Atau jangan-jangan dua-duanya adalah pacar Luhan? Eh, tapi masa iya sih Luhan bisa menggaet dua orang sekaligus? Dia nampak setia. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tipe-tipe kebejatan sama sekali.

 

Luhan mengangguk antusias, “Iya. Mereka adalah kucing-kucingku.”

 

Dan Sehun pun cengo.

 

Dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman baik dengan yang namanya kucing.

Sama sekali tidak pernah.

.

.

.

Sehun ingat bagaimana ia bisa mendapat bekas luka di pipi kanannya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, dan jika teringat bagaimana keganasan dari cakar-cakar tajam itu, ingin ia mengubur dirinya di dalam salju. Kejadiannya terjadi saat ia berusia 9 tahun. Di musim panas yang teramat panas, di rumah tetangganya bernama Kim Jongdae. Lelaki itu dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Dan dia memelihara seekor kucing jantan bernama Andrew. Kucing itu gemuk, namun gagah. Wajahnya sangar dengan tatapan tajam siap memangsa. Sehun kecil berpikir, jika saja si Andrew dilempar ke Afrika, mungkin tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan singa-singa atau harimau ganas di sana. Andrew bisa saja menjadi _magnae_ mengingat usianya yang mungkin masih muda.

 

Mungkin memang sudah naas, hari itu entah tertampar angin apa, Sehun begitu ingin bermain dengan Andrew. Padahal sebelumnya mendekati kucing itupun ia enggan. Sehun lebih memilih memperhatikan Jongdae bermain dengan Andrew ketimbang ikut bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Namun hari itu, dia malah melenggang ke rumah Jongdae. Tidak menghiraukan Ibunya yang berteriak meminta ia untuk menyelesaikan tugas, anak itu dengan ceria keluar rumah. Saat sampai di rumah Jongdae, Sehun pun menemukan Hyungnya itu beserta Andrew tengah terduduk santai di pinggir kolam renang rumah mereka. Dia pun tertarik untuk ikutan nimbrung dan tanpa pikir panjang menghampiri keduanya.

 

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Sehun baru saja duduk di samping Jongdae, menyapa anak itu dan peliharaannya, lalu berbincang basa-basi dengan keduanya. Meski Andrew tidak menanggapi, tapi Sehun tetap dengan penuh semangat berbicara dengannya. Lalu di tengah diskusi mereka mengenai model sepeda apa yang keren untuk dibeli, Jongdae memutuskan masuk ke dalam kolam. Sehun tidak punya firasat apapun. Iseng, anak itu mengangkat Andrew dengan hati-hati dan meletakkan binatang itu di atas pangkuannya. Andrew tidak melawan, tidak sama sekali. Termasuk ketika Sehun membelainya dan mulai mengangkatnya lebih tinggi hingga wajahnya dan Andrew sejajar. Detik dimana dia menatap mata Andrew adalah detik dimana Sehun merasa amat menyesal. Jongdae yang khilap malah mencipratkan air ke arah keduanya. Mungkin dia menganggap itu lelucon lucu, tapi bagi Andrew tentu saja tidak. Kucing itu terkaget-kaget dan pada akhirnya refleks mencakar Sehun sebanyak tiga kali. Sehun jelas panik, dia melempar kucing itu ke pinggir kolam, lalu mengaduh kesakitan.

 

Wajahnya perih. Dan saat ia memegang pipinya, Sehun mendapati darah mengalir deras di sana.

 

Sejak saat itu Sehun tak pernah berani memegang kucing. Bahkan selucu apapun binatang itu.

.

.

.

“Masuklah, Sehun.”

 

Luhan membuka kaca jendelanya, menatap heran pada pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya Sehun masuk dengan ragu dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

 

Bagaimanapun jangan sampai Luhan tahu kalau ia takut kucing. Bisa terhambat pendekatannya dengan Luhan nanti.

 

Melirik dari ekor mata, Sehun mendapati dua ekor kucing di dalam _cat carrier_ di jok belakang _._ Dua-duanya nampak gemuk dan sehat. Satu berwarna abu-abu gelap dan satunya lagi didominasi warna kuning. Si abu-abu nampak kurang bersahabat. Wajahnya sangar seperti Andrew, dengan mata malas namun mampu membuat siapa saja merasa terintimidasi. Yang satunya lagi nampak tenang di dalam _cat carrier_ , matanya biasa saja, rautnya pun tidak seseram si abu-abu, ibaratnya dia adalah tipe kucing baik-baik. Kucing kalem.

 

Sehun pun masuk dengan berat hati, dan tepat ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya, Vivi pun menggongong. Suasana langsung memanas dengan si abu-abu yang mendesis tidak bersahabat. Sehun mendesah. _Sudah ku dugong._ Kenapa mereka tidak bisa saling bertegur sapa layaknya teman lama saja sih? Kenapa harus langsung bermusuhan begitu bertemu? Meski katanya memang sudah begitu kodrat antara kucing dan anjing, tapi kan mereka bisa berkenalan dulu. Jangan langsung mendesis galak begitu. Tak kenal maka tak sayang.

 

“Zhu!” Luhan menyalak panik. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melotot penuh peringatan, meski akhirnya tidak ditanggapi kucing itu.

 

Oh jadi dia yang namanya Zhu. Sehun memandang kucing itu dan melihat sorot penuh permusuhan di matanya.

 

Yang benar saja. Bagaimanapun anjingnya tidak akan kalah dari kucing _buntel_ seperti Zhu. Tanpa diketahui Luhan, Sehun pun mencolek-colek bokong Vivi. Memberi sinyal agar anjing itu kembali menggonggong, dan seolah mengerti, Vivi pun kembali melantangkan suara.

 

Zhu dan temannya yang Sehun yakini sebagai Xiao Huang mengeong tak mau kalah. Sehun bergidik membayangkan jika saja mereka tidak dalam _cat carrier_ , keduanya mungkin sudah menerjang ia dan Vivi.

 

“Hei! Anak-anak, ada apa dengan kalian?! Dia sahabat baru! Jangan mengeong padanya begitu.” Luhan menatap garang.

 

Sehun mendekap erat Vivi, menariknya agar ia tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi, menenangkannya. Luhan tampak seram juga jika sedang kesal.

 

Lelaki itu kemudian berpaling pada Sehun dan tersenyum malu. “Maafkan mereka. Mereka belum pernah bertatap langsung dengan anjing sebelumnya.”

 

Sehun balas tersenyum, “Bukankah itu sudah sewajarnya? Lagipula Vivi juga patut disalahkan. Dia langsung menggonggong tepat ketika melihat peliharaanmu.”

 

“Vivi?” Luhan nampak bingung, dia menatap si anjing dan Sehun secara bergantian.

 

“Ya. Aku menamainya Vivi. Setelah mempertimbangkannya semalaman, sepertinya aku memutuskan untuk memelihara anjing ini.”

 

Luhan melotot terkejut, wajahnya yang manis nampak semakin menggemaskan. Sehun nyaris khilap ingin menciumnya. “Benarkah? Kau benar-benar bersedia memeliharanya?”

 

Sehun mengangguk. “Sepertinya sekarang aku butuh teman untuk meramaikan rumahku yang sepi.”

 

“Itu bagus sekali.” Luhan menepuk kedua tangannya penuh semangat. “Memelihara binatang memang banyak manfaatnya. Aku harap kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan Vivi.”

 

“Tapi ini pertamakalinya aku memelihara binatang.” Sehun berujar, ada seperti nada modus di balik ucapannya, dan tampaknya Luhan tidak menyadari itu.

 

“Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa tekniknya nanti. Meski peliharaan kita berbeda, tapi rasanya dalam merawat kucing dan anjing, metodenya nyaris sama. Atau nanti kita tanyakan saja pada dokter hewannya. Oke?” Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun sekali, tampak benar-benar senang.

 

Dan Sehun pun menyeringai. “Oke.”

.

.

.

“Ayo coba pegang.” Sehun berbicara pelan, menahan napas saat menatap tengkuk Luhan. Berdiri tepat di belakang lelaki itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Ada sesuatu yang aneh ia rasakan. Seperti ingin menciumi rambut cokelat madu lelaki itu, atau memeluk pinggangnya. Jika saja ia seorang bajingan, mungkin tanpa pikir panjang Sehun akan melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi dia bukan bajingan. Sehun adalah anak baik-baik yang menginginkan proses. Maka dia harus bersabar. Lagipula dia belum mengenal Luhan lebih jauh. Demi beruang Afrika, mereka baru bertemu semalam. Siapa tau ternyata Luhan sudah memiliki pacar? Atau ternyata dia tidak tertarik dengan hubungan sejenis. Sial. Kok dia sudah berpikir sejauh itu? _Baper_ kan jadinya.

 

“Jangan takut, Lu.”

 

Luhan nampak ragu, dia menggeleng beberapa kali, menyerah. “Aku tidak berani.” Matanya menatap sayang pada Vivi yang sudah selesai diperiksa. Anjing itu diletakkan pada salah satu meja untuk diberikan sesuatu entah apa, dan sembari menunggu dokter itu mengambil keperluannya, Sehun membujuk Luhan untuk coba menyentuh Vivi.

 

“Kenapa kau takut dengan anjing?” dia berdiri semakin dekat, dadanya menyentuh punggung Luhan dan Sehun nyaris lupa bagaimana bernapas. Harum tubuh Luhan menembus indra penciumannya. Mabuklah dia.

 

“Entahlah,” jawab Luhan.

 

Sehun—entah karna saking mabuknya—meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan mengarahkannya pada Vivi yang menatap heran pada mereka berdua. Luhan awalnya terkesiap, tidak menyangka akan sentuhan dadakan itu, namun memutuskan bungkam dan mengikuti alur.

 

Lagian mereka kan teman. Memegang begitu adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

 

Itu tinggal sedikit lagi, beberapa centi hingga Luhan berhasil menyentuh Vivi, ketika dokter hewan yang tak dinanti malah datang.

 

_Ah elah._

Luhan terkejut dan sontak menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun. Sehun pun begitu, kepalang kaget dan malah mundur beberapa langkah hingga pinggulnya tak sengaja menabrak sudut sebuah meja. Luhan menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum canggung, dan dibalas Sehun tak kalah canggung juga.

 

_Aku tidak akan datang ke tempat dokter ini lagi!!_

.

.

.

“Baiklah, coba senyum yang lebar.”

 

Luhan memberi instruksi, namun yang diarahkan tidak bereaksi. Ketiganya diam, menatap lelaki itu tanpa minat. Lebih-lebih Zhu yang mulai terpejam sedikit demi sedikit. Berpikir detik itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk tidur.

 

Sehun terkekeh geli di belakang Luhan, “Mereka binatang, Luhan. Bagaimana caranya mereka tersenyum?”

 

Luhan merengut, “Setidaknya mereka bisa memberikan satu ekspresi untukku. Ini moment langka. Mereka harus difoto bersama.”

 

“Ya foto saja. Tidak usah menunggu mereka tersenyum. Sampai Zhu melahirkan pun, kucing itu tidak akan tersenyum. Vivi sih lumayan bisa senyum.”

 

Tanpa disangka si kucing seram menoleh cepat pada Sehun, seolah tahu tengah dibicarakan. Sehun bergidik dan membuang tatapan ke arah lain.

 

“Yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo lihat kemari semuanya.” Dan Luhan pun menuruti kata Sehun. Dia memotret ketiganya, kemudian memposting ke SNS. “Aku yakin akan ada banyak orang yang menyukai gambarku,” Luhan menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh lelaki itu.

 

“Gambarnya lucu. Kau harus mengirimnya padaku nanti.”

 

Luhan mengangguk setuju.

 

_Caption:_

_Hari ini Zhu dan Xiao Huang bertemu teman baru. Namanya Vivi. Dia anjing kecil yang lucu. Ayo semuanya kita berteman dan hidup damai selamanya. Aku mencintai kalian~~~^^_

 


	4. Shopping

“Sehun, kapan kau berniat membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk Vivi? Kau tahu, ini musim dingin. Dia tidak bisa sering-sering main di luar. Apalagi saat kau bekerja. Dan juga, kalaupun ingin bermain ke luar, kau tidak mungkin akan menggendongnya selalu. Dia perlu berlari-lari, kan? Nah, jadi kembali ke pertanyaan awal, kapan kau akan membeli perlengkapan Vivi? Di mulai dari perlengkapan mandi, mainannya, mungkin juga beberapa baju anjing supaya ia terlihat lucu. Kapan? Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau. Karna daripada kau, aku mungkin sudah lebih berpengalaman. Aku sudah memelihara kucing-kucing ini selama 2 tahun. Aku tahu benar apa yang harus dibeli. Jadi, kapan?”

 

Kalimat demi kalimat itu menerobos masuk ke telinganya tanpa bisa ditahan. Sehun tahu jika Luhan adalah orang yang ceria, namun ia tidak tahu jika ternyata Luhan secerewet ini. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Luhan jadi begitu banyak bicara tepat ketika mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun menebak jika lelaki itu tengah grogi. Keheningan yang memerangkap mereka membuat Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara, namun tanpa diduga malah keblablasan. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin menanggapi, karna jujur saja ia amat sangat mengantuk.  Terbangun lebih awal membuat matanya memberat, belum lagi dengan perutnya yang masih agak kekenyangan setelah makan siang, namun bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga harta martabatnya untuk tetap terlihat keren di hadapan Luhan. Jadi mau tidak mau dia akhirnya menjawab, “kapan saja saat kau punya waktu luang.” Sambil menguap sekali, menatap ke luar jendela dan jalan raya yang ramai lancar.

 

Perjalanan mereka mungkin memakan waktu sepuluh menit lagi, Sehun menerka-nerka apa yang akan diimpikannya ketika ia terlelap dalam kurun waktu itu. Apa dia akan memimpikan Luhan? Atau memimpikan tanah kering Afrika yang menjadi impiannya? Atau malah akan memimpikan menikah dengan Luhan di tanah Afrika? Itu terdengar bagus. Luhan akan menjadi pengantin yang mempesona, dengan singa-singa lucu sebagai tamu undangannya. Memikirkan itu membuat matanya semakin memberat, seperti ada Zhu yang mendudukinya. Sehun terpejam sekali, lalu…

 

“Bagaimana kalau hari ini?”

 

“Apa?” Sehun buru-buru menoleh. “Hari ini? Maksudmu sekarang?” dia diam-diam mengingat jumlah uang di dalam dompet dan tabungannya. Dan ketika teringat, rasa kantuknya pun melayang bebas. Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduk, menatap Luhan serius. “Kau yakin?”

 

“Aku mungkin akan sibuk beberapa hari ke depan,” Luhan cengengesan. Dan Sehun merutuki wajahnya yang semakin menggemaskan itu. Dia tidak akan sanggup membantah perkataan Luhan jika lelaki manis itu mulai mengeluarkan jurus memikat hati pria lemah sepertinya. “Dan juga, sudah lama aku tidak membeli perlengkapan baru untuk kucing-kucingku. Bagaimana menurutmu? Ah dan juga, sepulang dari membeli perlengkapan peliharaan kita nanti, kita bisa pergi makan malam bersama. Bukankah begitu?”

 

Sehun suka dengan kata ‘peliharaan kita’ yang digunakan Luhan, namun tidak begitu mengapresiasi kalimat yang menyusulnya. Setelah membeli perlengkapan untuk Vivi, terbayang sudah berapa uang yang akan terhimpit lemas di dalam dompetnya jika melanjutkan ke sesi makan malam. Apalagi Sehun sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Luhan. Padahal ia sudah berniat cuma membeli beberapa kotak makanan anjing saja. Masalah mainan dan perlengkapan lainnya, Sehun akan mengolahnya nanti. Tapi siapa sangka jika ternyata Luhan lebih antusias daripada dirinya. Susah juga menjadi pria _kere._ Apalagi jika sudah masuk sesi _pedekate._ Jika tidak terlihat keren, maka urusannya bisa _berabe._

 

“Eum, itu….”

 

Apa kata yang pantas untuk menunjukkan penolakannya? Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Luhan, tapi di satu sisi—

“Kau tidak bisa hari ini?” Luhan yang melihat keraguan di mata pria itu melontarkan tanya, nampak kecewa. Dia menoleh pada Sehun sekali, lalu kembali fokus pada jalan raya. Meski dia tidak mengungkapkannya, lelaki itu mungkin sudah berharap bahwa Sehun akan ikut dengannya.

 

Sehun berpikir keras. “Aku….”

 

“Kalau tidak bisa, juga tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin akan pergi lain kali saja.” Luhan melempar senyum hangat, dan Sehun tahu saat itu hatinya pun ikut mencair.

 

Luluh lantak bersama ucapan yang meluncur dari mulutnya, “Kita pergi hari ini saja. Mumpung Luhan bisa ikut bersamaku.”

 

_Mungkin dia akan puasa saja di akhir bulan nanti._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ketika sampai, hal yang tidak Sehun duga akan terjadi adalah; dia bertemu dengan mantan teman SMA-nya dulu, Kim Junmyeon. Mungkin itu akan terkesan biasa saja, jika seandainya lelaki itu bukanlah mantan teman kampus Luhan juga, dulu. Wow, kebetulan yang menarik. Lelaki itu masih sama seperti dahulu, kecuali dengan gayanya yang semakin necis dan berkelas—Sehun mencurigai sebuah mobil Lamborghini yang terparkir di luar sana adalah milik Junmyeon. Selain itu dia tidak berubah. Candaannya masih garing, tawanya masih terdengar konyol.

 

“Hai, Sehun.” Junmyeon maju selangkah, berusaha memeluk pundak lebar Sehun lalu tertawa canggung. “Lama tidak bertemu. Kau kenal dengan Luhan juga?” dia beralih menatap Luhan, ada binar aneh di matanya yang membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Anak ini, jangan bilang jika dia diam-diam menyimpan rasa pada calon masa depan Sehun!

 

Luhan menatap keduanya dengan bingung. “Ternyata kalian saling mengenal?”

 

Junmyeon mengangguk mantap, “kami dulu teman dekat saat SMA. Tapi setelah aku pindah ke Beijing, kami mulai jarang berkomunikasi. Mungkin Sehun sibuk dengan ujian masuk Universitasnya disini.” Lalu lelaki itu tertawa, entah apa yang lucu. Dan juga, teman dekat? Monyet di dekat sekolah mereka pun tahu seberapa dekat hubungan antara keduanya. Jika hanya berbicara satu kalimat sepanjang tahun dikatakan sebagai teman dekat, _well,_ mereka sangatlah dekat.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?” Junmyeon bertanya kemudian.

 

“Ah, aku mau membeli beberapa keperluan Zhu dan Xiao Huang.” Ujar Luhan, mulai mengambil keranjang belanja yang ada di dekat ketiganya.

 

“Benarkah? Wah, aku sangat merindukan mereka.” Junmyeon memegang lengan Luhan, wajahnya kelewat bersemangat dan Luhan menanggapi lelaki itu dengan tawa manis layaknya permen gulali.

 

Sehun semakin terkenyot. Sedekat apa hubungan pertemanan keduanya?

 

“Mereka ada di sana.” Luhan menunjuk ke tempat mereka menitipkan Zhu, Xiao Huang, dan Vivi. “Nanti kau bisa menyapa mereka.”

 

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk, lalu beralih pada Sehun yang diam saja bagai manekin. “Dan Sehun sendiri, apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kalian saling mengenal?”

 

Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa itu sesuatu yang kurang ajar? Kenapa dia mesti bertanya pada Luhan sedangkan Sehun berdiri tepat di sebelahnya? Sehun merasa tidak dianggap, dan keinginannya untuk merampok kartu kredit Junmyeon membumbung besar.

 

“Sehun akan membeli perlengkapan untuk anjingnya. Dan kami kebetulan bertetangga. Jadi, sekalian saja.” Luhan masih dengan sopan menjawab. Sehun yang melihat bagaimana sopannya lelaki itu dalam menanggapi si menyebalkan Junmyeon, merasa _adem ayem_ dibuatnya. Kenapa ada lelaki sesempurna Luhan di Seoul yang kejam ini?

 

Junmyeon terperangah, “Sehun pelihara anjing juga? Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga kemari ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk anjingku. Kebetulan aku baru memeliharanya seminggu yang lalu. Aku bisa meminta saranmu, teman.”

 

Teman _udelmu._

Luhan secara tiba-tiba merasa harus memegang pundak Junmyeon, menghentikan lelaki itu. “Tapi Sehun baru memelihara anjingnya semalam. Secara teknis, kau yang harusnya memberi saran untuk Sehun.”

 

Sehun kemudian mencium bau-bau kesialan di dekatnya.

 

“Begitukah?” Junmyeon mengerling aneh. Dan firasat Sehun semakin tidak enak. “Kalau begitu ayo ku tunjukkan makanan anjing yang bagus dan enak. Anjingmu pasti suka.” Kemudian ia pergi melangkah dengan ria menyusuri rak-rak yang menyediakan beberapa macam makanan hewan.

 

Luhan tanpa diduga melempar senyum pada Sehun, menarik—ah tidak—menggengam tangan lelaki itu dan menuntunnya untuk mengikuti Junmyeon.

 

Sehun mau tak mau menuruti, tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyum kelewat lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

“Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan? Sudah berapa lama kalian berkenalan?”

 

Sehun tidak tahu darimana keberanian dan keketusan itu berasal. Setelah ditinggal Luhan—kebetulan lelaki itu pergi menyusuri rak lain, Junmyeon yang tadinya ramah berubah layaknya ibu tiri yang kejam.

 

“Bukan urusanmu.” Jika Junmyeon bisa berubah jadi ibu tiri, Sehun akan berubah jadi Nenek tiri. Lagian, dia tidak merasa perlu menjelaskan apapun pada si pendek songong sialan itu. Wah, Sehun ingin sekali mengumpat sekaligus memiting kepala Junmyeon lalu mendesaknya masuk ke rak kosong terdekat. Seandainya saja dia bukan teman Luhan, Sehun mungkin tidak akan ragu-ragu memakinya.

 

“Akan jadi urusanku, karna akulah yang sudah mendekati Luhan sejak lama.”

 

“Nah, yang itu bukan urusanku.” Dia meraih sekotak makanan anjing, menatap harganya lalu menelan ludah. Mahal nian makanan anjing ini. Memang terbuat dari apa sih? Berlian dicampur daging? Aku tidak akan membeli yang ini, Sehun membatin miris.

 

Junmyeon meraih sekotak makanan anjing yang lain, ukurannya lebih kecil, harganya juga jauh lebih murah. Dia menyodorkannya pada Sehun, “akan menjadi urusanmu juga karna aku tidak ingin kau mendekati Luhan.”

 

Sehun menimang-nimang makanan itu, “apa anjingku akan menyukai ini?” tanyanya polos.

 

Junmyeon mendecak, “anjing miskin pasti bisa memakannya. Ini makanan anjing paling umum.”

 

Sehun melotot tidak terima. Siapa yang barusan dikatai anjing miskin oleh tuan muda kaya raya brengsek ini?

 

“Kembali ke perkataanku tadi. Kau—” dia menunjuk dada Sehun, “—jangan mendekati Luhanku. Dia itu tipe idealku sejak dulu. Aku sudah mengejarnya sejak kami kuliah sama-sama di Beijing.”

 

“Kalau Luhan tidak menyukaimu,” Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli makanan anjing itu, “kenapa kau harus memaksa?”

 

Junmyeon balas melotot, dia memandang Sehun seolah pria itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa lubang hidungnya ada tiga buah. Baginya, perkataan Sehun aneh. Rancu. Tidak bisa diterima akal sehat. “Aku tidak memaksa. Luhan hanya belum membuka hati.”

 

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, “mungkin dia memang **tidak** mau membuka hati untukmu.” Ujarnya enteng.

 

“Kau—” Junmyeon telah siap berduel dengan Sehun, saat tiba-tiba Luhan muncul entah darimana.

 

“Sehun, coba kemari.” Panggilnya di ujung lorong. Baik Sehun dan Junmyeon sama-sama menoleh.

 

Sehun yang merasa lebih unggul hanya karna Luhan memanggilnya, segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Dia melempar senyum sinis pada Junmyeon, bergerak gesit menuju Luhan. Luhannya. Oh, ini menyenangkan. Seperti ada ulat bulu yang menggelitik sarafnya.

 

Di belakangnya dia mendengar Junmyeon mengumpat. Tapi _sabodo teuing_ lah.

.

.

.

.

“Yang ini bagus.” Luhan menunjuk pada sebuah tempat makan anjing di rak. Sehun mengangguk-angguk, di dalam hati mulai menghitung berapa biaya yang mesti dikeluarkannya. Dia mengambil tempat makan itu, dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, saat Junmyeon malah merebut benda tersebut dari tangannya.

 

“Ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan anjingmu. Bahan tempatnya jelek. Anjingmu bisa sakit perut.” Pria itu lantas mengambil sebuah tempat makan yang lain, yang jika Sehun lihat-lihat tidak ada bedanya dengan yang ia pegang barusan. “Nah, ini lebih bagus.”

 

Sehun meraih benda itu dan tercengang saat melihat harganya. _Muke gileee._

Tempat makan apa yang punya harga sefantastis ini? Sehun mulai tahu kemana arah niat Junmyeon.

 

“Wow. Yang itu bagus juga.” Luhan ikut berkomentar. “Lebih baik kau ikut saran Junmyeon karna dia lebih berpengalaman, Sehun-ah.”

 

Ouh, betapa lembutnya suara itu. Sehun nyaris terlena jika saja dia tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Luhan. “Tapi—”

 

Junmyeon—seperti tidak mengindahkan tanda penolakan Sehun, malah mengambil beberapa benda lain yang Sehun kira tidak penting-penting amat. Sisir anjing, shampoo, bantal, selimut, baju, bola kecil warna-warni, bahkan topi. Demi kenyot, semua barang itu tidaklah harus dibeli sekarang! Terlebih, dengan harga segila itu, Junmyeon jelas sengaja ingin menghancurkan harga diri Sehun di hadapan Luhan. Dia tahu Sehun pasti akan kesulitan membayar dan itu akan membuatnya kehilangan muka di depan _kecengannya_ tersebut.

 

“Junmyeon.” Sehun berusaha memperingati.

 

Seolah tuli, Junmyeon menambahkan tali pengikat leher dan memasukkannya ke keranjang Sehun.

 

Luhan yang melihat semuanya mulai berlebihan akhirnya angkat suara, “apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?”

 

“Ini adalah barang-barang standar yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap orang yang memelihara anjing.”

 

 _Mungkin maksudmu adalah anjing dari majikan kaya raya._ Sehun mendengus, menahan desakan untuk merobek mulut Junmyeon.

 

“Tapi—” Luhan nampak tidak setuju.

 

Junmyeon memotong cepat, “sepertinya sudah cukup. Nah, sekarang ayo kita belanja untuk kucing-kucingmu, Luhan. Biar aku yang bayar.”

 

Luhan tersenyum sumringah, dia mengangguk-angguk cepat. Melupakan apa yang hendak ia katakan untuk Junmyeon.

 

Sehun merengut. Jika saja ia tidak tahu malu dan tidak punya harga diri, dia pasti akan meminta Junmyeon membayarinya juga.

.

.

.

“Apa kau bisa mengambilnya?”

 

Sehun menatap malas ke arah dua orang itu. Junmyeon yang mengangguk keras kepala pada Luhan, berusaha berjinjit dan menggapai sesuatu di rak paling atas. Jika saja dia cukup sadar akan kekurangan tinggi badannya, dia mungkin tidak akan terlihat semenyedihkan itu. Sedangkan Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Tidak berniat memangggil pemilik toko atau pegawai yang ada untuk mengambil makanan kucing yang menjadi incaran mereka.

 

“Sepertinya aku menyerah.” Junmyeon menghela napas, “biar aku panggil pegawai yang ada, oke?”

 

Luhan mengangguk. Dia memandang kepergian Junmyeon lalu menatap lagi makanan kucing tersebut. Tanpa mengetahui Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang, lelaki itu mulai berjinjit juga. Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Tapi seperti yang sudah diduga, Luhan tidak bisa menggapainya. Dia nampak frustasi. Dan Sehun yang melihat itu merasa kasihan juga.

 

Sehun akhirnya mendatangi Luhan, berdiri tepat di belakangnya hingga lelaki itu terkejut. Dia merentangkan tangan ke atas, meraih makanan itu sambil merunduk menatap Luhan yang masih tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya. Sehun diam-diam mensyukuri kaki panjangnya. Meski uangnya tidak sebanyak Junmyeon, tapi setidaknya kaki Sehun lebih panjang dari si pendek itu.

 

“Lain kali, daripada menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, lebih baik panggil orang lain untuk membantu.” Sehun nyaris berbisik, wajahnya dan Luhan entah bagaimana terasa begitu dekat. “ _Call me, baby._ ”

 

“Hah?” Luhan terpelongo.

 

Sehun tertawa melihat raut manis lelaki itu, “Ini.” Sodornya memberikan makanan kucing tersebut pada Luhan yang masih nampak linglung. “Apa aku semempesona itu?” dia mengacak gemas rambut Luhan, tidak sadar ketika melakukannya.

 

Luhan yang dihadiahi aksi mengejutkan itu semakin tercengang-cengang.

 

“Apa yang kalian lakukan?”

 

Sehun menoleh pada Junmyeon yang menatap jengkel ke arah keduanya. Dasar pengganggu.

.

.

.

Ingatkan Sehun untuk menandai hari ini sebagai hari terbanyak ia menghabiskan uangnya. Brengsek nian si Junmyeon itu. Puas benar dia mengerjai Sehun hari ini. Setelah membuat kekacauan, dia malah dengan riangnya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun dalam keterpurukan ekonomi. Sehun nyaris menangis melihat isi dompetnya. Mungkin benar dia harus puasa di akhir bulan ini. Atau minimal makan sehari sekali. Astaga menyedihkan sekali hidupnya.

 

“Ayo pulang, Sehun.” Luhan yang sudah memasukkan kedua kucingnya ke dalam mobil, menatap riang pada pria itu.

 

Sehun mulai ragu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Dia tidak punya dana lagi untuk membiayai makan malam mereka. Tidak mungkin kan jika dia mengajak Luhan makan _ramyeon_ di minimarket terdekat. Sehun sih tidak masalah, tapi ini kan pertarungan harga diri dan gengsi. Mau dijejal kemana muka tampannya itu? Apalagi dia juga yang semalam mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam bersama.

 

“Kau kenapa, Sehun-ah?” Luhan buru-buru berjalan mendekati pria itu, dan memegang lengannya. “Kau sakit? Wajahmu kok muram begitu?”

 

“Anu..”

 

“Hmm?” Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis.

 

“Soal makan malam kita—” Sehun semakin kebingungan menyusun kata. Dia harus bilang apa? Bahwa neneknya sedang sakit dan dia mesti menjaga neneknya hingga tidak bisa pergi makan malam dengan Luhan? Tapi neneknya sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu! Atau dia harus mengatakan bahwa perutnya sedang sakit? _Well,_ perutnya memang agak sakit karna dia mulai merasa lapar lagi. Ini sudah pukul 6 sore. Di musim dingin, perut siapapun akan mudah terasa lapar.

 

“Bagaimana kalau kita makan di rumahku saja?” Luhan memotong.

 

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Luhan tidak percaya. “Hah?”

 

“Makan malam di rumahku saja. Lagipula Zhu dan Xiao Huang mungkin sudah lapar. Vivi juga. Kita makan malam di rumahku. Biar aku yang menyediakan makanannya. Bagaimana? Akan susah kalau kita makan malam di luar sambil membawa kucing-kucingku dan anjingmu.”

 

Sehun menelan ludah, “A-apa itu tidak merepotkan?”

 

Luhan menggeleng cepat, “Tentu saja tidak.”

 

Sehun mengangguk-angguk lucu, menahan diri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan. Tidak sadar kelakuannya itu mengundang tawa dari Luhan. “Baiklah,” ucapnya menyetujui. Dia akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul oleh Luhan di kursi kemudi.

 

Ketika Luhan baru mendaratkan bokongnya di samping lelaki itu, Sehun tiba-tiba berujar. “Sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengajakmu ke sebuah restoran mahal, Lu. Tapi karna kau mengajakku makan malam di rumahmu, ya aku tidak bisa memaksa.” Pria itu kemudian cengengesan.

 

Luhan ikut-ikutan tertawa, “Kapan-kapan saja kita ke restoran mahalnya. Malam ini kau makan masakanku, oke?”

 

“Oke.”

 

Kapan lagi dia seberuntung ini?

 

.

.

.

_“Vivi-ya. Bagaimana bisa makanan anjing semahal ini?”_

_Luhan terdiam. Menghentikan langkah, dan mengintip ke arah meja kasir. Sehun berdiri di sana, menatap sedih pada Vivi yang polos. Tangannya dengan berat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, membayar semua belanjaannya. Dia mungkin tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan karna sebelumnya lelaki itu sudah meminta ijin ke toilet sebentar. Junmyeon sendiri sudah pulang duluan setelah sebelumnya membayar semua belanjaan Luhan._

_“Aku bisa benar-benar puasa di akhir bulan nanti jika sehabis ini kita pergi makan malam bersama Luhan.” Sehun bergumam lagi. Kasir yang melayaninya bahkan tersenyum miris._

_Luhan yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. Tidak tahu jika ajakannya malah menyebabkan lelaki itu bangkrut. Kasihan sekali. Luhan menatap arlojinya, masih ada cukup waktu baginya untuk menyiapkan makan malam di rumah dan mengajak Sehun. Dia mengangguk pasti, kemudian segera mendatangi lelaki itu._

_Sehun yang melihat kedatangannya langsung tersenyum lebar. Dan Luhan balas tersenyum untuk lelaki itu._

 


	5. Vivi's POV

Di hidupnya yang sesaat ini, Vivi menyadari jika manusia tidak hanya terdiri dari dua golongan; hitam dan putih. Tidak hanya terbagi pada sisi baik dan buruk. Pada benar dan salah. Adakalanya ia menjadi abu-abu. Manusia terkadang melakukan hal baik, namun sesekali pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pula. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya, tidak ada yang bisa selalu dicurigai.

 

Vivi hanyalah seekor anjing berjenis Bichon yang lahir di desa terpencil jauh dari keramaian kota. Pengetahuannya tentang dunia tebilang nol besar hingga akhirnya ia terpisah dari Ibunya. Vivi kecil hanya tahu jika dunia terdiri dari rumah si pasangan tua petani yang merawat mereka dan lapak kecil di belakang rumah yang sering dijadikannya toilet dadakan. Hidup begitu indah saat itu, hanya terdiri dari bermain, makan, tidur, dan buang air. Namun semua berubah ketika ada seorang anak kecil yang datangnya entah darimana menculik ia dan membawanya ke suatu tempat dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung tinggi—nyaris menggapai awan putih. Vivi diperlakukan cukup baik oleh anak itu, diberi makan, diberi pakaian, diberi tempat tidur yang hangat. Perlahan ia mulai melupakan keluarganya di kampung dan hidup senang di kota.

 

_Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan cerita vivi kundang._

Pikiran bahwa anak itu adalah manusia yang jahat karna telah menculiknya, perlahan sirna dan digantikan rasa sayang mendalam. Vivi si anjing kecil selalu mengikuti kemanapun anak itu pergi, mereka kadang ke luar negeri karna kebetulan si anak berasal dari keluarga berada. Beruntungnya lagi, keluarga anak itu juga memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 

 _Terkadang kau tidak boleh hanya mendekam di dalam zona aman, sesekali keluarlah dan melihat dunia luar,_ itu motto hidup Vivi. Jadi, sejujurnya dia bersyukur ketika anak tersebut menculiknya dan mengenalkannya pada dunia luar. Nama aslinya sebelum dipanggil Vivi adalah Kiki. Filosofinya cukup sederhana. Karna dia adalah anjing yang kiyowo (imut), maka anak itu memanggilnya Kiki.

 

Hidupnya bahagia. Vivi berharap bisa seperti itu selamanya. Tapi tak pernah ada kata selamanya di dunia ini. Ada yang datang, dan ada pula yang pergi. Anak lelaki yang menjadi tuannya itu meninggal secara dadakan dikarenakan kecelakaan. Keluarga yang bahagia berubah menjadi penuh kesengsaraan. Vivi dirundung duka, kehangatan dari tangan manusia itu menghilang seketika. Dia menangis hari itu, meski tak ada manusia yang menyadarinya. Vivi pun turut sedih saat mayat si anak dimasukkan ke dalam peti. Vivi pun turut kehilangan saat dia tidak mendapati keceriaan anak tersebut di dekatnya.

 

Tapi kesedihannya tidak sampai di sana. Suatu malam ia dimasukkan ke dalam kotak, di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil, diletakkan pada sebuah gang kecil nan gelap. Dunia sedang dingin-dinginnya saat itu, dan Vivi yang malang tidak tahu hendak kemana melangkah. Ia menebak jika kehadirannya hanya akan semakin menambah luka pada keluarga tersebut, maka Vivi tidak berusaha kembali. Dia memulai petualangannya hari itu. Petualangan kejam yang membuatnya ingin pulang ke rumahnya yang dulu. Bersama Ibunya dan pasangan petani tua.

 

Dunia tanpa manusia yang menyayangimu adalah neraka. Mereka yang tidak mengenalnya memperlakukan Vivi dengan kasar. Dia hanyalah seekor anjing kecil yang kotor, terkadang mesti mengais makanan dari tong sampah restoran. Tidak ada yang ingin memungutnya, tidak ada yang ingin mengasihinya lagi. Vivi mulai berharap untuk mati saja. Dia lelah mengarungi musim dingin, lalu semi, kemudian panas, dan gugur, hingga akhirnya kembali di musim dingin lagi. Dia mulai lelah. Angin malam yang memeluknya seperti meninabobokannya ketika Vivi memutuskan untuk berbaring di tanah yang basah dan dingin. Vivi membersihkan tubuhnya di sana, lalu berbaring dalam diam dari pagi hingga petang, matanya memberat dan napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Vivi benci musim dingin, tapi dingin ini pasti bisa membunuhnya. Dingin ini akan membuat dia meninggalkan dunia yang kejam. Dingin ini akan—

 

“Astaga!”

 

Sayup, Vivi bisa mendengar suara seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Dia sedikit mengintip, ada manusia dengan rambut cokelat madu berjongkok di sebelahnya. Wajah lelaki itu dipenuhi kekhawatiran, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat Vivi selama setahun belakangan.

 

“Aduh, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu tapi aku tidak takut menyentuh anjing.”

 

Dia terdengar tulus, tapi Vivi berharap dia tidak akan membantunya. Lalu tak berselang lama, keheningan yang selama ini menyelimuti anjing itu diiisi dengan percakapan-percakapan aneh antara dua orang. Yang satu ngotot ingin menyelamatkannya dan yang satunya lagi seolah ragu. Itu tidak lama hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh tubuh Vivi. Kehangatannya membuat anjing tersebut merasa nyaman. Dia berada dalam dekapan yang mantap, dan Vivi bertanya-tanya apakah manusia ini pada akhirnya akan membuangnya juga? Atau malah meletakkannya pada sebuah tempat penampungan hewan?

 

Lalu ketika dia tersadar dari rasa lelahnya, Vivi sudah berada di atas sofa, bergumul di dalam selimut hangat dan bersitatap dengan seorang manusia dewasa berwajah tampan. Manusia itu mengoceh dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti, lalu menyodorkannya beberapa makanan aneh. Vivi kemudian menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah roti (pizza) dan melahapnya dengan tergesa. Lalu disusul dengan gumpalan mie pedas yang disebut manusia itu sebagai _ramyeon._ Setelah selesai, Vivi pun tertidur nyenyak..

 

Akhirnya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak ia tinggal bersama pria bernama Oh Sehun itu. Vivi mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya selama waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Sehun adalah pria yang baik, meski terkadang sedikit konyol—lelaki itu sesekali masih menawarinya _ramyeon_ lalu malah memarahi Vivi dan memperingatkannya tentang persoalan sakit perut—secara keseluruhan Vivi tahu dia adalah manusia yang bertanggung jawab. Dia membeli semua perlengkapan Vivi meski keuangannya tidak stabil. Dan walaupun Vivi melihatnya bekerja setiap hari, tapi entah bagaimana keuangan Sehun tidak pernah mencapai pada tahap memuaskan. Usut punya usut, ternyata orangtua Sehun di Busan memiliki banyak hutang—dia menceritakannya pada Vivi suatu malam sambil mabuk-mabukan. Dirinya mungkin menganggap Vivi hanya sebagai pendengar setia, dan sejujurnya Vivi tidak keberatan mendengar semua keluh kesah lelaki itu.

 

Selain keuangannya yang tidak cukup baik, fakta lain mengenai Sehun adalah; dia sangat menyukai tetangga mereka bernama Luhan. Lelaki yang memelihara dua ekor kucing tengil bernama Zhu dan Xiao Huang. Vivi tidak suka kedua kucing itu. Mereka sombong, tipikal kucing kota yang tidak paham apa arti perjuangan. (eaaaak)

 

Luhan adalah penyelamat Vivi sesungguhnya. Dia baik dan ramah. Hidungnya lucu dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut. Dia terkadang suka main ke rumah Sehun dan menawari makanan untuk lelaki tersebut, tidak lupa memberikan Vivi snack pula. Secara keseluruhan, Luhan adalah sosok yang bagus untuk disandingkan dengan Sehun, minus kedua binatang tengil yang ia pelihara.

 

Vivi ingin sekali menasehati Sehun untuk tidak bersikap aneh di depan Luhan, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa bicara. Vivi sering kali mendapati bagaimana lelaki itu akan bermodus-modus ria jika di dekat Luhan. Meski dia mengira kelakuannya itu tidaklah disadari oleh siapapun, tapi Vivi yakin jika Luhan menyadari apa yang majikannya itu lakukan. Dan anehnya, Luhan pun nampak tidak keberatan.

 

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _cinta bertepuk kedua pantat._ Istilah lain untuk kedua orang yang sama-sama saling menyukai. Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kelancaran hubungan keduanya. Meski ini bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk saling mengenal, namun di mata anjing itu, Sehun dan Luhan nampak saling melengkapi.

 

“Vivi-ya.. Kau tidak tidur?”

 

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Walau berkali-kali ia mengatakan tentang kebenciannya terhadap musim dingin, Vivi terkadang heran dengan kebiasaan mandi malamnya. Belum lagi dengan rambutnya yang basah itu. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

 

Vivi menggongong sekali, lalu berputar-putar mengitari meja yang ada di ruang tengah.

 

“Vivi-ya, duduk.” Sehun memerintah, dan Vivi menurutinya dalam sekali suara. Lelaki itu terlihat bangga, lalu melenggang ke kamar sambil berkata, “jangan begadang Vivi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.” Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

 

Vivi yang sendiri mulai kesepian. Entah mengapa malam ini dia ingin tidur bersama pria itu. Pasti terasa nyaman. Dan tanpa ragu anjing tersebut mendekati kamar Sehun, menggonggong dengan keras di depannya, lalu tak lama pintu membuka.

 

Sehun keluar masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. “Kau mau apa, Vivi? Kau lapar?”

 

Vivi tidak menyahut dan masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu berdiri gelisah di atas ranjang pria itu dan menggonggong keras.

 

Sehun awalnya terperangah, lalu ketika Vivi kembali melantangkan gonggongan, ia bisa melihat senyum yang bermain di wajah Sehun saat pria itu mendekati ranjang dan tidur di sisi satunya. “Kau ingin tidur di sini malam ini?”

 

_Ya, tentu saja. Di luar dingin, tapi di kamarmu hangat._

“Baiklah, anjing kecil. Kau boleh tidur di sini.” Sehun menyusup ke dalam selimut, dan memaksa Vivi turut serta ke dalamnya. Dia mengelus kepala anjing itu sesaat, lalu menggumamkan kata ‘selamat malam’ dan kemudian memejamkan mata.

 

Vivi menuruti Sehun, dia menggulungkan diri di dekat pria itu, lalu turut terbuai ke dalam mimpi. Dalam hati turut mengucapkan selamat malam dan berharap agar hari esok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik bagi keduanya.

 


	6. Syal

Apa yang tidak Luhan sangka akan menyambangi pintu rumahnya pagi itu adalah seorang Oh Sehun, lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya, dan juga Vivi di dalam gendongan. Pria itu menebar senyum, hangatnya mungkin mengalahkan mentari, dan ketika ia mengucapkan selamat pagi, Luhan tahu bahwa suara cempreng lelaki itu ternyata lebih baik dari sekedar kicau burung yang selama ini menjadi favoritnya.

 

“Hai Sehun.” _Why you look so wow wow di pagi yang dingin ini?_

Sehun nyengir lucu, “Hai, Lu.” Dia memegang satu tangan Vivi dan melambaikannya pada Luhan. “Boleh kita bicara di dalam?”

 

Luhan yang saat itu masih terlena dengan ketampanan pria itu sontak mengangguk, mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk dan menuntun mereka ke ruang tengah. Di sana ada Zhu dan Xiao Huang yang tengah asyik menonton televisi, seperti kedua anak kecil yang sedang menghabiskan masa liburan dengan bermalas-malasan. Zhu tidak menoleh ketika Sehun mendudukkan diri di dekatnya, pun ketika pria itu meletakkan Vivi di sana. Kucing itu masih terbuai dengan serial kartun yang tayang, dan diam-diam Luhan mensyukuri kelakuan baik kucingnya tersebut. Xiao Huang tidak banyak berbeda, dia sempat bangkit sejenak, lalu mulai menghampiri mainannya yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Tidak melirik Vivi yang masih _anteng_ di sebelah Sehun, bersikap layaknya anjing yang baik.

 

“Kau mau minum apa Sehun?” Luhan menawari.

 

Sehun dengan sigap menggeleng, “Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu.”

 

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, “apa itu?”

 

“Begini,” Sehun menggaruk belakang lehernya. Dia berdeham sekali lalu melanjutkan, “hari ini sepertinya aku akan pulang sangat terlambat. Mungkin aku akan pulang menjelang pagi. Ada masalah di bank. Jadi, karna tidak mau Vivi sendirian di rumah terlalu lama, aku berencana untuk menitipkannya padamu sampai aku pulang. Bagaimana? Kau bisa meletakkannya di sudut ruangan bersama dengan mainan juga makanannya dan aku berani jamin dia tidak akan mengacaukan apapun. Apa kau bisa membantuku?”

 

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Berpikir keras. Sehun nampak berharap banyak darinya, tapi dia pun turut dilemma. Luhan bukannya tidak mau, bermain bersama Vivi mungkin akan terdengar sebagai usulan yang menyenangkan, tapi ketakutannya menyentuh binatang itu membuat ia ragu. Belum lagi dengan kucing-kucingnya. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika mereka akan berkelahi nanti, dan Luhan juga yang repot. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun. Apalagi jika lelaki itu tengah menatapnya seperti ini. Ditambah dengan setelan rapinya yang mampu membuat Luhan _terkenyot._

 

“Aku—”

 

Sehun buru-buru memotong, “jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah Vivi dan kedua kucingmu akan berkelahi—” lelaki itu melempar tatapan pada Zhu yang masih betah di tempatnya, “—jangan cemas. Aku akan meletakkannya di dalam _pet cargo_ dan kau hanya perlu memberinya makan saat siang dan sore saja. Aku tidak tahu harus menitipkan Vivi kemana lagi.”

 

“Apa tidak masalah jika membiarkannya terus-terusan di dalam _pet cargo_ seperti itu?”

 

Yang dikatakan oleh Sehun memang terdengar bagus, tapi membiarkan anjing itu terus-terusan di dalam _pet cargo_ malah terkesan kejam.

 

Sehun nampak berpikir keras, meletakkan telunjuknya yang ramping di atas dagu, lalu bersender pada badan sofa. Wow. Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun memiliki bentuk tubuh sebagus itu. Mereka memang sudah berkenalan selama dua minggu, tapi Luhan jarang sekali memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh milik pria tersebut. Sehun cukup atletis. Dadanya bidang, kakinya panjang, pundaknya lebar dan nampak nyaman untuk disenderi. Belum lagi dengan kemeja biru muda yang membingkai seluruh otot-ototnya. Sialan. Siapa orang beruntung yang pernah mendaratkan kepala dan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun? Pasti enak sekali bergumul-gumul di dalam pelukan pria itu. Apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini.

 

Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan sontak menggeleng. Astaga. Apa yang baru saja ia khayalkan? Dimana otaknya sebagai tetangga baik dan berwibawa? Kenapa dia malah berpikir untuk naik dan tiduran di atas tubuh Sehun? Sehun bukan ranjang! Demi kenyot! Luhan, sadarkan dirimu! Inilah sebabnya jika kau terlalu lama mendekam di dalam rumah dan sibuk mengetik novel-novel romantismu itu! Kau jadi suka berpikir yang iya iya!

 

“Luhan?”

 

“Hah? Iya?” seakan terhempas kembali ke bumi, Luhan mengarahkan tatapannya pada wajah lelaki itu.

 

“Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau sakit? Kau melamun cukup lama tadi.” Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Tangan terulur secara otomatis, menyentuh kening lelaki itu.

 

Luhan yang dihadiahi sentuhan dingin dari tangan Sehun meringis-ringis di dalam hati. “Aku baik-baik saja. Sampai dimana kita tadi?”

 

“Masalah _pet cargo._ ” Sehun menjawab, segera menjauhkan tangannya. “Aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu. Kasihan juga Vivi jika terus-terusan berada di dalamnya.”

 

“Apa sebaiknya aku memanggil Junmyeon saja? Kebetulan dia memelihara anjing kan? Dia bisa membantuku mengurusi Vivi nanti.”

 

Entah darimana datangnya ide konyol itu, dia sendiri sejujurnya malas berurusan dengan Junmyeon. Tapi Luhan juga tidak punya pilihan. Pria itu mungkin bisa membantunya. Junmyeon bisa menjadi sosok yang diandalkan jika nanti Vivi dan kedua kucingnya berkelahi. Lagian anak itu pasti mau-mau saja jika disuruh datang. Sejak dulu dia adalah teman yang setia meski sedikit songong dan aneh.

 

“Tidak.” Tanpa disangka Sehun menolak. Suaranya terdengar serius dan mutlak. “Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, lebih baik aku membiarkan Vivi berlama-lama di rumah sendirian.” Sehun memalingkan wajah.

 

Luhan tidak tahu dimana letak masalahnya, tapi Sehun terdengar sangat jengkel. Bukankah dia dan Junmyeon berteman?

 

“Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?” Luhan bertanya lagi, tidak ingin membiarkan Sehun berlama-lama dalam kekesalan tak menentu. Dia memutuskan mengalah, entah karna apa. Padahal dia yang direpotkan di sini, tapi Luhan malah yang dikendalikan. Dan anehnya dia tidak keberatan. Otaknya pasti sudah bergeser atau tercecer di suatu tempat. Harusnya dia bukan orang yang sebaik itu.

 

“Apa kau punya ruangan kosong?”

 

Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat. Astaga, kenapa dia tidak terpikir untuk melakukan itu sebelumnya. “Aku baru ingat, Sehun-ah. Aku punya ruangan khusus untuk Zhu dan Xiao Huang bermain. Jadi, aku akan memasukkan mereka ke sana dan Vivi kita biarkan saja di sini. Kau bilang dia adalah anjing yang baik dan bukan pengacau kan? Kalau begitu seharusnya tidak jadi masalah.”

 

Luhan balas tersenyum ketika Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih. Pria itu nampak sangat lega dan entah bagaimana Luhan menyukai fakta bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan senyum Sehun muncul. Rasanya menyenangkan. Seperti _dijeget-jeget._

 

“Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan mengambil semua keperluan Vivi. Sekalian jaket dan tasku.” Sehun nyengir lalu melesat pergi ketika Luhan mengangguk.

 

Setelah melihat lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu, sesuai rencana, Luhan menggendong kedua kucingnya dan memasukkan binatang-binatang itu ke dalam ruang bermain mereka. Kedua kucing itupun tidak protes dan langsung menghampiri semua mainan mereka dan berlari ke sana-sini tak tentu arah. Zhu yang pendiam malah nampak imut ketika berguling-guling dengan bola kesukaannya. Sedangkan Xiao Huang memainkan ekor Zhu. Jika saja dia tidak diberi kepercayaan untuk memperhatikan Vivi, Luhan pasti dengan senang hati akan nimbrung bersama kucing-kucingnya juga. Setelah menutup pintu dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak lupa memberi makan kedua kucingnya, Luhan kembali ke ruang tengah.

 

Di sana sudah ada Sehun yang tengah mengelus-elus kepala Vivi. Sekotak makanan dan tempat tidur Vivi telah ada di sudut ruangan. Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti; jangan nakal dan menyusahkan Luhan, lalu tak lama langsung berdiri dan menoleh saat Luhan menghampiri.

 

Tas ransel sudah bertengger di punggungnya. Kaos kaki sudah dikenakan. Keseluruhan dia sudah siap pergi, Sehun bahkan sudah mengucapkan pamit sebelum akhirnya Luhan mencegah.

 

“Tunggu Sehun.”

 

Sehun yang hampir mencapai pintu buru-buru berbalik. “Ya?”

 

“Bukankah hari ini akan sangat dingin? Aku melihat di berita, hari ini katanya suhu cuaca berada di bawah -2° celcius.” Luhan berujar, memandang khawatir pada pria itu.

 

“Lalu?” Sehun yang tidak peka, malah balik bertanya.

 

“Kau tidak memakai syal?”

 

Sehun tampak terdiam sebentar, lalu mendecak. “Ah, iya.” Dia merunduk menatap lehernya. “Syalku ada di rumah, tapi aku malas mengambilnya. Lagipula tidak masalah. Aku akan—”

 

“Kau bisa pakai punyaku. Tunggu sebentar.” Tanpa membiarkan Sehun sempat menolak, Luhan sudah berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil syal berwarna putih favoritnya yang baru ia pakai semalam. Dia buru-buru keluar dan mendesah lega saat pria itu benar-benar menunggunya.

 

“Ini,” Luhan menyodorkan syal itu di depan dada Sehun. “Pakai saja.”

 

Sehun yang tidak ingin merepotkan lebih jauh, secara halus menolak. Tapi Luhan yang keras kepala malah maju beberapa langkah, dan mengalungkan syal itu di sekeliling leher pria tersebut. Luhan sendiri langsung merutuk di dalam hati ketika ia melakukannya. Dia tidak sadar ketika tubuhnya secara refleks mendekati Sehun dan memakaikan syal itu. Cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, tapi entah mengapa wajah Luhan memanas. Sialnya lagi, Sehun sendiri tidak nampak akan memberi komentar apapun. Keheningan yang ada malah membuat Luhan grogi hingga tanpa sadar malah membuat cincinnya tersangkut pada serat syal yang ia pakaikan.

 

_Aduh, kokoro Luhan tidak kuat._

“Ups.” Luhan terkekeh canggung, tangan kirinya menggantung bebas di belakang leher Sehun. “Sepertinya tersangkut.”

 

Sehun berdeham, mau tak mau menatap mata Luhan. “Benarkah?”

 

Luhan mengangguk. Gugup setengah mati. Lalu sambil menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal memalukan lainnya, dia berusaha melepaskan cincinnya yang tersangkut dengan tangan kanan. Itu membuat kedua lengannya menggantung di belakang leher Sehun, membuat posisi keduanya semakin dekat dan samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma shampoo pria tersebut. _Terkutuklah Sehun dan aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan!_ Luhan menelan ludah, masih berusaha lolos dari kejadian memalukan yang tengah dihadapinya hingga tiba-tiba saja dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja. Luhan bersumpah. Dia masih berjuang meloloskan cincinnya dan kejadiannya sangat cepat. Saat itu dia tengah berjinjit demi bisa melihat cincinnya, lalu kakinya yang ceroboh malah keseleo dan akhirnya tanpa bisa dicegah ia menarik leher belakang Sehun, mendorong lelaki itu lebih dekat ke arahnya, membiarkan tangan Sehun secara refleks memeluk pinggangnya, dan—

 

Luhan termangu. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sebab terkejut.

 

Bibir Sehun terasa dingin dan kering di atas dahinya.

 

Tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk berada di belakang leher pria itu sontak melemas. Matanya menatap kosong pada leher Sehun, masih memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan ketika ia masih dihadapkan pada rasa terkejutnya, Sehunlah yang lebih dahulu sadar di antara mereka dan berhasil memungut kewarasannya. Pria itu buru-buru menjauhkan diri, sedangkan Luhan masih tergugu tak tahu diri.

 

“Maaf Luhan.” Sehun menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain masih bertengger di pinggang pria itu.

 

“T-tidak masalah.” Luhan berkata pelan, memaki suaranya yang terdengar parau. Separah itukah efek yang diberikan dari ciuman sederhana barusan?

 

“Itu tidak sengaja.” Sehun memberi penjelasan lagi.

 

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Dan ketika ia menatap pria itu, dia langsung teringat dengan cincinnya yang tersangkut. Kali ini, tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi, Luhan membereskannya dengan cepat. Dan ketika selesai, keduanya langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

 

Sehun berdeham, dia buru-buru berbalik, merunduk, memakai sepatunya asal-asalan lalu berdiri lagi dan berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih terdiam kaku di tempat. “Aku pergi ya.” Ucapnya canggung, sembari melambaikan tangan pada lelaki itu, layaknya perpisahan yang dilakukan oleh dua anak sekolah dasar, bukan pria dewasa.

 

Luhan—masih sambil mati-matian menahan raut wajahnya agar tidak terlihat grogi, balas melambaikan tangan pada pria itu. “Hati-hati, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun mengangguk, lalu dalam beberapa detik sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

 

Setelah kepergian pria itu, dengan linglung Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menatap Vivi yang tengah menancapkan pandangan penuh penasaran ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil, anjing itu pasti menyaksikan semuanya. Beruntung dia tidak bisa bicara dan mengomentari wajah Luhan yang semerah kepiting rebus. Beruntung anjing itu tidak meledeknya ketika Luhan menyentuh bekas dimana Sehun menempatkan ciuman hangatnya di sana.

 

Ciuman itu hanya di dahi, tapi Luhan merasa hangat hingga ke lubuk hati.

.

.

.

_Luhan tidak tahu, Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama._

 


	7. Menginap Part I

Malam itu, ketika Sehun berpikir ia akan mendapatkan tidur ternyenyaknya setelah seharian melakukan pekerjaan yang melelahkan, lelaki itu tentu tidak menyangka bahwa keinginannya tersebut tidak akan terkabul.

 

Apa yang menyambangi Sehun di muka pintunya saat itu jelas membuat ia tercengang. Matanya berkedip cepat, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi belaka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat lelaki itu—meski nyatanya baru empat hari. Pekerjaannya yang padat membuat waktunya untuk menyapa Luhan jadi menurun. Dan saat bertemu pandang lagi dengan lelaki itu, Sehun tahu ada _nyes-nyes_ aneh yang bermuara di hatinya. Luhan masih sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih menggemaskan, _kiyowo_ , imut, atau apalah itu yang bisa mengarah pada kesempurnaan fisik yang dimilikinya. Ia menyengir lebar pada Sehun, melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan gaya kekanakan, sedangkan tangan satunya menggendong Xiao Huang. Sehun melirik ke kaki lelaki itu, mendapati Zhu tengah menatap jengah padanya. Oke, nampaknya ada yang tidak beres.

 

“Hai, Lu.” Sehun menelan ludah, tangannya mendadak gatal ingin mencubit pipi gembul Luhan ketika lelaki itu balas menyapanya dengan suara lembut. Apa sih yang dimakan oleh Luhan? Kenapa pipinya _cubitable_ sekali?

 

“Kau bisa membantuku?” Luhan menatap ke arahnya penuh harap, dan Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidak akan kuasa menolak.

 

Sehun sontak mengangguk, tidak berpikir dua kali ketika melakukannya. “Ada apa?”

 

“Itu…” Luhan nampak ragu, “listrik di rumahku tiba-tiba saja mati.”

 

Sehun segera menoleh ke kanan, mendapati kegelapan di seluruh rumah tetangganya itu. “Lho bagaimana bisa?”

 

Luhan mengedikkan bahu, “aku tidak tahu.” Deru napasnya sedikit memberat. Melihat itu, Sehun seketika merutuki dirinya, baru menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu lama di luar. Luhan yang hanya mengenakan _sweater_ dan celana panjang biasa tentu merasa kedinginan. “Ayo masuk. Kita bicarakan di dalam.” Dia bergegas mundur dan membiarkan Luhan beserta kucing-kucingnya masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

 

Luhan berdeham sambil menunggu Sehun menyusul, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki itu menuju ruang tengah. Di sana ada Vivi yang tengah tertidur pulas di sudut ruangan. Layar televisi masih menyala, entah menyuguhkan siaran apa. Sejujurnya Sehun pun tidak peduli. Dia baru pulang dan selesai mandi, televisi dibiarkan menyala agar tidak terlalu sepi.

 

Ketika Luhan duduk dan meletakkan Xiao Huang beserta Zhu di lantai, Sehun bergegas ke dapur, sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuatkan lelaki itu minuman yang hangat, sebelum akhirnya Luhan meminta ia untuk tidak melakukannya. Sehun pun mangut-mangut saja, menempatkan diri di sebelah Luhan, lalu bertanya mengapa listrik di rumahnya bisa mati.

 

Usut punya usut, ternyata listrik di rumah itu memang sering bermasalah. Luhan pernah mendapat peringatan sebelum menyewanya, dan dia tidak begitu kaget ketika akhirnya masalah listrik itu terjadi juga. Luhan pun sudah menghubungi orang-orang yang bisa memperbaikinya, tapi masalahnya itu semua hanya bisa dilakukan besok.

 

“Jadi, bantuan yang ingin aku pinta adalah; apakah aku boleh menginap di sini satu malam saja?” Luhan merunduk malu-malu, dia menjilat bibirnya gugup. Mungkin takut jika Sehun tidak mengizinkan.

 

Sehun terpaku. Apa-apaan ini? Lidahnya seperti lengket di dinding mulut. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Menginap di sini berarti Luhan akan tidur di rumahnya kan? Berhubung dia hanya memiliki satu kamar—kamar yang lain ia gunakan sebagai gudang—dan juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan tidur di sofa, itu artinya Luhan akan tidur di kamar Sehun. Dan di kamar Sehun hanya ada satu ranjang. Jadi, apabila dia memiliki satu kamar dan satu ranjang, dan ternyata ada dua orang yang membutuhkan tempat untuk tidur, maka apa yang harus dilakukan?

 

Aduh, memikirkan itu membuat Sehun _mesem-mesem_ sendiri.

 

“Bagaimana Sehun?”

 

Mana mungkin dia menolak tawaran semenggiurkan ini. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sehun memimpikan dirinya bisa tidur bersama Luhan. Bahkan beberapa dari mimpi tersebut memiliki konotasi yang mengarah pada hal negatif. Siapa yang bisa tahan jika berada sedekat itu dengan lelaki tersebut? Duh, Sehun takut khilaf. Takut tangannya akan menjalar kemana-mana, tapi di dalam hati sebenarnya sangat ingin. Namun, sialnya tidak bisa mengungkapkan persetujuannya dengan kata-kata. Dia malah ikutan gugup.

 

“Sehun?”

 

“Y-ya?”

 

“Jadi, bagaimana? Apa tidak boleh?”

 

Sehun menggeleng.

 

Luhan nampak terkejut akan respon dari pria tersebut, mungkin tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan menolaknya. Kekecewaan itu seketika tidak bisa ia tutupi. “Jadi tidak boleh?”

 

Sehun menggeleng semakin cepat, “Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh ditunda maksudnya. Kau harus tidur di sini. Daripada kedinginan dan seorang diri di rumah. Lebih baik tidur denganku.”

 

Mendengar itu, Luhan sontak melotot. “Apa?”

 

Sehun menggeleng lagi, linglung sendiri. “Maksudnya tidur di kamarku. Dan yeah, aku juga tidur di sana. Soalnya tidak ada kamar kosong lagi disini. Jadi kita tidur bersama. Bukan tidur yang aneh-aneh. Hanya tidur seperti biasa layaknya teman—”

 

Luhan mengangguk-angguk lucu lalu memotong cepat. “Maksudmu seperti _bobok_ bareng kan? Hanya tidur bersebelahan.”

 

_Memangnya kalau lebih dari itu, Luhan akan sudi?_

“Ya, seperti itu. _Bobok_ bareng.”

 

_Setidaknya, aku bisa memandang ia saat tertidur._

“Terimakasih karna sudah mengizinkanku untuk menginap, Sehun.” Luhan tertawa kecil, lega menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

 

Sehun mengangguk, tak lupa mendesah berat. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Dia begitu gugup hingga tanpa sadar mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Bayangan akan tidur seranjang dengan Luhan membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Jika saja Luhan tidak melihat, mungkin Sehun akan menggelinjang bagai ulat bulu sekarang—saking senangnya.

 

“Aku akan ke minimarket sebentar.” Sehun buru-buru bangkit, dia mesti keluar rumah demi mendinginkan wajahnya yang memanas. “Ada yang mau kau beli juga? Biar aku yang membelikannya sekalian.”

 

Luhan secara mengejutkan malah ikut bangkit. “Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?”

 

Sehun terperangah. Seperti baru diminta melakukan hal mustahil layaknya kayang sambil makan pizza. “Apa?”

 

“Aku akan menemanimu,” Luhan menyahut, yakin seribu persen.

 

Sehun memutar otak. Kalau Luhan ikut dengannya, maka itu sama saja dengan omong kosong belaka. Dia tidak bisa menenangkan diri dan malah akan grogi sepanjang berjalan kaki. “Jangan. Di luar dingin. Nanti Luhan masuk angin.”

 

“Aku bisa pinjam _coat_ atau jaketmu kan?”

 

Anak ini ternyata keras kepala juga. Sehun harus mencari alasan yang bagus. Tapi apa?

 

“Kasihan Zhu dan Xiao Huang kalau ditinggal di rumah. Kau jaga saja mereka.”

 

Yeah, Luhan mungkin akan luluh jika Sehun menyebut kucing-kucingnya. Dia tidak akan tega meninggalkan dua kucing gembul itu kan? Luhan pasti—

 

“Mereka sudah tidur.” Luhan mengedikkan dagu ke arah kedua kucingnya yang sudah bergumul tak jelas di atas karpet. Tampak pulas sekali. “Aku akan kesepian kalau kau tinggal sendiri.”

 

Duh, kata-kata itu membuat Sehun terkenyot. Ditambah dengan rengutan lucu itu.. Habis sudah pertahanannya. Retak, hancur, melebur bagai tanah Afrika yang kering dan terinjak. Sehun pada akhirnya terpaksa menyetujui, tidak melewatkan senyuman manis Luhan, dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar demi mengambil _coat—_ yang belum dipakainya sama sekali—untuk Luhan, juga untuk dirinya sendiri dan langsung memakainya di dalam kamar.

 

Ketika keluar, ia mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri di dekat rak sepatu. “Boleh aku pinjam sepatumu?” tanyanya.

 

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. “Ambil saja yang berwarna putih, Lu.” Ia menunjuk sepatu yang baru dicucinya kemarin. Tidak keberatan sama sekali. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan berjalan ke luar hanya dengan mengenakan sandal rumahan. Kaki pemuda itu bisa membeku dan menancap di aspal.

 

Luhan mangut-mangut paham dan segera mengambil sepatu yang dimaksud, lalu memakainya. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama, sambil menyampirkan _coat_ yang akan digunakan oleh Luhan di atas bahu, dia memakai sepatunya sendiri sambil berjongkok.

 

“Apa itu _coat_ untukku?” Luhan yang selesai lebih dulu, menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri di dekatnya. Sehun hanya bergumam mengiyakan sambil menyelesaikan ikatan pada sepatunya.

 

Luhan si anak baik hanya diam menunggu, tidak berani merampas _coat_ itu dan langsung memakainya begitu saja. Itu tidak sopan. Dia ingin Sehun yang memberikan padanya. Dan sambil menunggu lelaki tersebut, Luhan memutuskan untuk sedikit bernyanyi dan mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya di lantai.

 

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sontak membuat Luhan terkejut.

 

Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit lalu menyampirkan _coat_ berwarna cokelat muda itu di seluruh tubuh Luhan yang kaku, memakaikannya dengan gesit, mengabaikan raut aneh dari lelaki tersebut. Luhan tidak sempat protes saat Sehun mengancingkan _coat_ itu, tidak pula mengeluarkan suara ketika menyadari betapa mungilnya ia saat memakainya. Apakah ini karna pundak Sehun yang begitu lebar?

 

“Nah, selesai.” Sehun mengacak gemas rambut pemuda itu, tertawa saat menatap Luhan yang masih seperti patung. “Kau kenapa?”

 

“Ah tidak.” Luhan menggeleng. “Terimakasih, hehe.”

 

Sehun balas terkekeh, membuka pintu rumah dan membiarkan Luhan yang keluar lebih dulu. Dan entah setan mana lagi yang masuk ke tubuhnya saat itu, Sehun bahkan tidak berpikir ulang ketika ia menawari tangan kirinya untuk digenggam oleh Luhan.

 

Awalnya Luhan tidak mengerti, tapi Sehun tidak putus asa dan mengulurkannya sebanyak dua kali. Dan ketika tersadar maksud dari Sehun, walau masih dihantui ragu, Luhan menerima uluran tangannya.

 

“Supaya kau tidak tersesat.” Ujar Sehun memecah hening.

 

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis, “Apa?”

 

“Karna kau orang baru di sini, aku harus memastikanmu untuk tidak tersesat. Jadi, tidak masalah kan untuk berpegangan tangan?” Sehun mengulas senyum tipis, sudah kepalang tanggung. Meski sejujurnya dia masih begitu grogi, Sehun memutuskan untuk jadi lebih sedikit agresif malam ini. Empat hari tidak bertatap muka membuatnya sadar bahwa ia ternyata merindukan lelaki itu. Mumpung Luhan juga tidak menolaknya, maka lanjut saja lah.

 

Luhan—tanpa disangka malah tertawa lepas. “Oh baiklah tuan pemandu jalan,” dia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, “kau harus menjagaku agar tidak tersesat.”

 

Sehun mengiyakan, lalu memutuskan untuk memulai langkah.

 

_Tapi masalahnya kau sudah tersesat dihatiku, Lu._

 


	8. Menginap Part II

Oh Sehun.

26 tahun.

Jatuh cinta.

Sedang _mesam-mesem_ tidak jelas.

Jika saja ada larangan untuk tidak memasang tampang aneh di jalanan, mungkin Sehun sudah berakhir ditangkap dan diberikan sangsi berat. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada, dan dia pun kesulitan menahan diri. Senyum itu bertengger di wajahnya sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu, enggan enyah walau ia sudah memikirkan hal lain  demi menditraksi pikiran dari kebahagiaan ini. Dia terlena. Kepala dipenuhi imajinasi liar, aspal beku serasa karpet yang menggiring langkahnya menuju pelaminan. Sehun sampai putar otak mencari rute terpanjang menuju minimarket.

 _Bodo amat_ dengan udara dingin yang menabok-nabok wajah tampannya. Yang penting kehangatan dari tautan tangan ini tak pernah sirna. Bahkan jika ia harus berjalan satu kilometer lagi, Sehun tidak menolak. Hatinya enggan berontak.

Masih dipenuhi pikiran sendiri, sesekali ia melirik Luhan untuk memeriksa keadaan lelaki itu. Menguatkan genggaman, menjaganya agar tidak jauh. Menggenggam tangan Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sangka-sangka akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Tadinya ia hanya mencoba untuk sedikit agresif, sudah deg-degan juga jika Luhan akan menolak. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa Luhan malah menerima ulurannya dengan sukarela? Ditambah dengan senyum manis pelebur jiwa andalannya itu. Duh, jangan bayangkan bagaimana _kokoro_ Sehun saat diserang senyuman tersebut. Melebur sudah barang tentu. Meleleh. Terkenyot. Dia sampai ingin guling-guling, unjuk selebrasi tak henti-henti.

Selama ini hubungan mereka terbilang lamban walau ada beberapa kejadian yang membuat hati Sehun _jumpalitan_ karenanya. Sehun acapkali merasa grogi, bingung bagaimana bereaksi, bagaimana harus mendekati. Namun sekalinya ia coba maju selangkah, ternyata Luhan menerimanya. Seolah-olah lelaki itu juga menantikan moment yang sama. Seolah-olah ia juga menyukai Sehun.

Sehun menerka-nerka, apakah ini adalah pertanda dari Tuhan? Apakah ini sinyal bahwa Sehun akan lulus dari akademi _kejombloan tanpa akhir_? Bisa jadi benar. Semoga memang begitu. Semoga semua ini adalah pertanda baik. Semoga Luhan juga menyukai Sehun sebesar ia menyukai lelaki itu. Semoga—

“Sehun?”

“Y-ya?” Sehun terperangah, doa-doa yang dipanjatkan mengudara entah kemana. Luhan menahan tangannya, langkah terhenti, dan ia dibuat bingung dengan aksi tersebut. “Kenapa, Lu?”

“Bukankah ini minimarketnya?” Luhan menunjuk minimarket tepat di sebelah kiri mereka, mata mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. “Kau mau kemana?”

Sehun ikuti arah telunjuk itu, raut canggung dipajang. Dia begitu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai. Ah, cepat sekali. Apa tidak bisa minimarket ini dipindah sejauh sepuluh kilometer lagi? Sehun belum _kelar_ memanjatkan doa. “Be-benar.”

“Ayo masuk.” Luhan melepaskan genggaman mereka begitu saja, melenggang masuk dengan riangnya.

Sehun menatap tangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. _Gusti,_ betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Kini ia harus peras otak untuk mencari alasan agar bisa saling bergenggaman tangan lagi seperti tadi. Sehun jadi galau, tapi itu tidak menghentikan laju kakinya untuk menyusul lelaki tersebut. Si rambut cokelat madu yang tengah menatap _snack_ di tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jika Luhan senang, tak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk merasa sebaliknya.

* * *

Sehun bukan cowok serakah, tapi malam ini ia merasa tak puas hati. Kerinduan untuk menggenggam kembali tangan Luhan tidak bisa ditekan oleh apapun. Dia berakhir lirik-lirik jemari itu setiap detik, langsung buang muka kala Luhan menangkap basah aksinya. Ya memang harus bagaimana lagi? Sehun kebingungan merangkai alasan untuk meraih tangan Luhan, _dan menuntunnya menuju masa depan._

Mau pakai alasan yang tadi; nanti dibilang tidak kreatif. Mau bilang jalanan licin; duh, Luhan bukan bayi yang baru belajar melangkah. Mau langsung serobot; bakal dicap kurang ajar. Sehun habis akal.

Perjalanan menuju rumah mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu 10 menit, tapi terasa amat panjang jika ia tidak bisa mengabulkan harapannya.

“Luhan?”

“Ya?” Luhan memasukkan tangan kanan ke dalam mantel, tangan lainnya sibuk menenteng kantung plastik ukuran sedang hasil dari minimarket tadi. Sehun menelan ludah. Tidak ada celah menggapai tangan lelaki itu.

“Tidak jadi.” Ujarnya putus asa. Tangan kiri melayang-layang tak jelas di belakang pundak Luhan, _greget_ ingin merangkul. Begini amat nasib pejuang cinta. Pertarungan batinnya sungguh berat.

“Ada apa sih?” Luhan menatap penasaran, maju dua langkah hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. Keduanya terpaksa berhenti.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun harus berpikir keras demi melenyapkan suasana aneh antara dirinya dan Luhan. Apa dia jujur saja? Tentang keinginan merangkul lelaki itu, menggenggam tangannya, melindungi Luhan dari kekejaman dunia, menjadikannya tulang ~~punggung~~ rusuk.

Namun Sehun adalah pengecut ulung. Kepercayaan dirinya cuma bisa bertahan beberapa menit.

“Sehun?” Luhan menunggu, tangan bersidekap, penuh intimidasi.

Perut Sehun bergejolak, gonjang-ganjing seluruh organ dalamnya. Luhan yang penasaran tidak akan menyerah sampai ia buka mulut dan menjelaskan. Tapi Sehun sudah barang tentu tidak akan memberitahu kebenaran yang bersemayam dalam perasaannya.

“Kau mau main game tidak?”

“Game?” Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis. “Game apa?”

Duh, Sehun juga tidak tahu. Yang barusan dikatakannya murni tanpa rencana. Dia mesti berpikir.

Pikir.

Pikir..

Game apa yang bisa dimainkan di tengah jalan begini? Oleh dua orang. Yang mana salah satunya merupakan _bucin_ garis keras menyedihkan.

“Anu..”

“Memang ada yang namanya game anu?” timpal Luhan kemudian.

Ya ampun menggemaskan sekali calon jodohnya ini. “Bukan.” Sehun geleng-geleng cepat, takut Luhan salah paham. Dia mengumandangkan _hmm..hmm_ panjang, sepanjang jalan kenangan.

“Lalu, maksudmu game apa?”

Luhan si manis ternyata minim kesabaran. Sehun menilai itu sebagai kekurangan menarik yang ingin diperbaikinya kemudian hari. Itupun kalau benar-benar berjodoh. Sehun harus perbanyak _ikhtiar_.

“Game balik kata!” Sehun berseru, ide itu bertandang di kepalanya beberapa detik lalu. Dan ia dengan semangat menjelaskan, “jadi, di game ini aku akan memberi beberapa kata terbalik dimana kau harus menyebutkan dengan benar susunannya dan merangkai semua kata itu jadi satu kalimat yang utuh.”

Luhan memiringkan kepala, sorot matanya meneriakkan ketidakpahaman. Sehun pun maklum saja. Ini adalah game konyol buatan yang baru dipikirnya dalam waktu kelewat sempit.

“Bagaimana contohnya?”

Sehun berdeham, sok membangun wibawa. “Jika aku menyebutkan ‘kukucing ngatsa culu’ kau harus menyebutkan ‘kucingku sangat lucu’ dengan sangat cepat. Bagaimana?” Sehun menggigit lidah, malu dengan ide permainan yang digaungkan.

Tanpa disangka Luhan menyetujui. “Oke. Kita mainnya sambil jalan ‘kan?”

Sehun mengiyakan. Dia menunggu Luhan memposisikan diri di sebelahnya, tapi lelaki itu malah berjalan mundur dengan Sehun yang mau tak mau harus melangkah maju, sesekali memperhatikan jalur di belakang Luhan, menjaganya agar tidak tersandung dan jatuh.

 “Aku mulai ya.” Sehun mulai merangkai kata demi kata di dalam benak, “kua lahada buba hunse.” Dia terkekeh pasca melantunkannya. Memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku, jalan diatur lambat. Menunggu Luhan berpikir dan menjawab.

Luhan mengerutkan kening, dia diam, langkah mundurnya jadi ikut pelan. “Aku adalah… babu Sehun.” Kemudian berhenti. Ia menatap Sehun tak percaya, lantas berteriak tidak terima, “Hei!!”

Sehun tertawa keras, puas dengan reaksi Luhan. Ajaib, game ini nyatanya mampu meleburkan rasa kikuk yang menyelimuti mereka. Sehun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Luhan yang lucu menebaknya tanpa curiga. Seharusnya ia menggumamkan lebih dahulu kata-kata itu di dalam hati. Aduh, Sehun merasa perutnya kram karena tertawa begitu heboh.

“Ah menyebalkan!” Luhan mengerang sebal, coba menendang betis Sehun yang sayangnya bisa dihindari dengan gesit. Namun itu malah membuat Luhan terpeleset, nyaris jatuh jika Sehun tidak menangkap dan memenjarakannya dalam sebuah pelukan mantap. Eak.

Kalau dibolehkan, rasanya ingin berlama-lama. 

“Bagaimana? Masih mau main?” cicit Sehun, niatnya ingin menggoda Luhan, tapi malah ikut-ikutan bersemu.

 “Kali ini aku yang menyusun katanya dan kau yang menebak.” Luhan menjawab tak kalah halus, kemudian dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa di dirinya, ia melepaskan kukungan Sehun, menggigit bibir malu-malu. Sehun jadi tidak tahan ingin mengecup keningnya. Tapi sekali lagi, _kudu_ banyak _ikhtiar_ agar sampai di tahap kecup-kecup.

“Oke.” Sehun mengedikkan bahu, kekehan kecil sesekali dibiarkan, lantas mulai meniti langkah, begitupun dengan Luhan.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, lihat ke langit, lihat Sehun, lihat pagar rumah orang yang tertutup. Kemudian sebuah ide singgah di kepalanya. Sehun bisa melihat seringaian aneh di wajah lelaki itu. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah memenuhi kepala Luhan.

Satu bulan—tempo yang cukup singkat untuk keduanya menjadi dekat. Sehun dibikin nostalgia ke masa-masa sebelum mengenal Luhan. Mengais memori dimana biasanya ia selalu melewati jalan ini seorang diri. Sekarang ada lelaki itu. Walau ini baru pertamakali, Sehun optimis akan ada kedua  atau bahkan keseratus kalinya untuk mereka berjalan bersama. Mungkin dengan game-game lain sebagai pelengkap. Barangkali dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Memikirkan itu, Sehun jadi _cengengesan_ tak jelas.

“Kau harus berjanji mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat, oke?” Luhan berkata, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

“Tidak masalah.” Sehun berjanji akan mengucapkan apapun yang disuruh oleh lelaki tersebut. Bahkan jika itu memalukan.

Luhan nampak menimang-nimang. Langkahnya jadi makin ringan, jarak berubah lebih renggang. Sehun melirik ke belakang Luhan, memastikan lelaki tersebut aman. Atau paling tidak cukup dekat dalam jangkauannya.

“Ayo cepat.” Sehun buru-buru melajukan kaki. Tidak ingin terpaut lebih jauh. Dia hampir separuh berlari saat Luhan berhenti.

Sehun sontak mengikuti gerakannya.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum. Sehun si budak cinta harus tepuk-tepuk dada demi mengusir debaran berlebihan dari jantungnya.

“Kua nyukaimume.”

Termangu. Sesaat Sehun kehilangan akal. Di hadapannya Luhan masih menunggu. Tapi lidah Sehun kelu. Tangannya seolah beku. Ia tidak mampu menjawab. Namun ia memahaminya. Toh, Sehun bukan orang bodoh. Hanya butuh sedetik baginya untuk menyusun kalimat tersebut, tapi mengutarakannya adalah perkara berbeda. Kalimat itu.. kalimat yang telah bersarang di hati Sehun sejak ia menyadari bahwa Luhan adalah satu-satunya ciptaan Tuhan yang membuat hatinya berkenyot. Haruskah ia ucapkan sekarang? Dan ketika ia mengatakannya, apakah ada yang berbeda dari mereka setelah ini? Atau Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan semata?

“Aku menyukaimu.”

Sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana _endingnya._ Hening. Bisu. Membatu. Pohon cabe di rumah sebelah jadi saksi kunci. Luhan salah tingkah, lah Sehun apalagi.

“Dingdong!!” secara mengejutkan, Luhan tepuk tangan. Memecah dinding senyap antara mereka. “Kau benar.” Dia berbalik, kini berjalan membelakangi Sehun. Temponya cepat. Setengah berlari.

Detik berlalu, Sehun pejam dan buka mata berkali-kali. Mengutip logika, coba sadarkan diri. Tampaknya Luhan hanya menganggap itu sebuah permainan kosong tak ada makna.

Sayangnya Sehun terlanjur _bawa perasaan._

* * *

Satu jam terlewati sejak mereka kembali dari minimarket. Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan langsung undur diri menemui kucing-kucingnya. Sehun memaklumi itu. Diapun merasakan hal yang sama dan menjadikan Vivi sebagai pelarian.

Walau anjing itu tidak menggubrisnya. Tega sekali.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh di sofa butut andalan, menyalakan televisi, menaikkan volume hingga suara tangis si gadis dalam drama memenuhi ruangan. Dia butuh sebuah ditraksi. Sehun sedang gundah gulana. Bukan cuma karena perkara game konyol yang mereka mainkan beberapa saat lalu, tapi juga karena nanti mereka punya agenda _bobok bareng_. Dimana itu artinya kekikukan yang merajai keduanya tidak bisa dielak lagi.

Sehun merasa ia harus menyusun strategi matang dalam menghadapi Luhan kelak. Seperti apa sikap yang mesti ditunjukkannya? Apa sebaiknya ia tampil biasa saja?

Ah begitu boleh juga.

Sehun memantapkan niat. Dia baru hendak bangkit dan mengunjungi Luhan untuk menjalankan misi—rencananya mau mengajak lelaki itu masak ramen, ketika tanpa diduga bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sehun melirik jam dinding, pukul sebelas malam. Orang macam apa yang mengunjunginya di waktu selarut ini?

Dia bangun dari duduk, berencana memeriksa, namun harus dibuat terperangah saat mendapati Luhan berlari terburu ke pintu depan. Mereka sempat saling bertukar tatapan, namun diputus oleh Luhan yang dengan sigap melajukan tangan ke knop pintu kemudian membukanya.

Kala itu, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa disyukuri Sehun kecuali tubuh tinggi serta kaki panjang yang mampu membuatnya dengan mudah mengenali sosok cebol di pintu rumahnya, di hadapan Luhan. Oh Sehun sungguh-sungguh tidak habis pikir. Ia refleks mendatangi Luhan dan si _tamu tak diundang_. Menatap keduanya bergantian, terutama pada Luhan yang kini berdiri gugup, wajah menyiratkan sungkan mendalam.

“Luhan~~”

Suho menerobos masuk, tidak pakai basa-basi saat memeluk Luhan dengan entengnya. Dia melirik Sehun sekilas lalu berceloteh kembali pada _masa depannya_ Sehun, “aku kira kau hilang entah kemana.”

Terlalu malas untuk mengumpulkan puing-puing ketidakpahaman yang bercokol di kepala, akhirnya Sehun pun buka suara, merasa harus punya harga diri sebagai tuan rumah. “Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” todongnya judes.

Suho terpaksa menghentikan tingkah—yang barangkali dikiranya imut—dan menetapkan pandangan pada Sehun. Lagaknya seperti boss pemilik tanah. “Aku ingin bertemu Luhan. Barusan aku ke rumahnya, tapi disana sangat gelap dan tidak ada yang menyahut. Jadi aku menghubunginya dan dia berkata bahwa ia sedang di rumahmu. Makanya aku menyempatkan diri untuk singgah.”

Sehun ganti beri atensi pada si pujaan hati. Luhan menjilat bibir, jelas-jelas merasa tak enak. Bisa jadi paham benar bahwa Suho adalah satu-satunya kandidat yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Sehun sesering mungkin.

Luhan menggeser posisi lebih dekat pada Sehun, sedikit berjinjit demi mencapai telinganya, kemudian berbisik pelan, “Suho bersikeras ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan juga, karena ia sudah sampai, aku tidak tega menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja.”

Sehun mengerutkan kening, memelototi Suho yang kini sudah melepas sepatu. “Apapun yang ingin kau katakan pada Luhan, katakan saja. Sekarang. Di sini.” Maksud Sehun di depan rak sepatu, di hadapan keduanya.

Tapi Suho yang kelewat pintar malah mengedikkan bahu. “Oke.” Lalu dengan santainya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terbengong-bengong

Akhirnya, suka tak suka, Sehun harus mengalah. Dia dan Luhan berjalan menyusul Suho, mendapati pria itu tengah duduk di depan televisi, memainkan ponsel.

“Apa yang ingin kau katakan?” Sehun benci ketika kesabarannya diuji, beda cerita jika itu ada kaitannya dalam mengejar cinta Luhan. Sudah pasti kesabarannya akan berbuah manis. Kalau demi Suho, Sehun meragukannya.

“Aku ingin berbicara dengan Luhan saja.” Suho menyandarkan tubuh, Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, seperti minta persetujuan. Tapi Sehun tidak akan mengizinkan. Siapa yang bisa menjamin jika Suho tidak berniat _ngomong_ jelek tentang Sehun di hadapan Luhan? Dimana-mana lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati. Lagian ini rumahnya. Ia yang punya kewenangan. Sehun yang pegang kendali.

“Bicara disini. Di hadapanku.”

Suho menghela napas muak. Bibir membentuk segaris tipis. “Baiklah,” sahutnya. “Luhan,” dia menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh, suara dibikin seberat dan sesexy mungkin. Sehun mulai was-was dan curiga. Apa anak ini akan mengungkapkan cinta? Di depan Sehun serta Luhan? Dan membuat Sehun bagai pecundang? Yang benar saja. “Aku ingin…” dengan sengaja Suho menggantungkan ucapan, bikin Sehun dan Luhan penasaran.

“…mengajakmu…”

Mengajak apa? Berkencan? Ke pelaminan?

Sehun mengepalkan tangan. Jika saja mereka sedang syuting film, mungkin kini ada efek api yang mengepul-ngepul di atas kepala dan mencuat dari hidungnya.

“Ya?” Luhan yang tidak sabaran mulai memberi sedikit dorongan. Tanpa sadar maju selangkah. Ingin menyimak lebih dekat. Sehun tahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Suho menyeringai. “….untuk…”

Sialan. Lama sekali. Sehun mendecak keras, namun Suho tampak menikmati reaksinya.

“…berpartisipasi dalam pembukaan toko buku milikku bulan depan.”

Hah? Apa? Sehun pasang muka _cengo_ andalan, dia membidik Luhan dengan ujung mata. Yang dibidik malah nampak tercengang.

“Aku?” Luhan menunjuk dadanya, memastikan.

Suho mengiyakan. “Yap.  Aku ingin mengajakmu jadi MC yang akan melakukan sesi tanya-jawab secara langsung dengan Junhoe, di hadapan fansnya pula. Bagaimana? Berminat?”

Sehun tidak perlu mendengarkan jawaban lelaki itu, karena ia bisa menilai dari rautnya. Luhan mengatupkan mulut dengan satu tangan, terkejut tapi jelas-jelas bahagia. Dia berjingkrak kegirangan. Menanggapi penawaran Suho dengan tawa lucunya. Tentu saja Luhan mau. Dia adalah penggemar berat Junhoe. Penulis novel terkenal negara mereka. Yang karyanya selalu beri Luhan inspirasi, semangat, dan motivasi untuk terus menelurkan prestasi serupa. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Luhan bersorak. Mengucapkan terima kasih kala diberi ucapan selamat oleh keduanya—Suho dan Sehun.

Sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan bahwa terselip kesedihan dari sorot mata lelaki itu.

* * *

Kenapa ia harus bersedih?

Sehun coba pikir ulang. Luhan bahagia. Sehun akan bahagia. Bukankah itu definisi cinta yang hakiki ala-ala drama picisan? Tapi Sehun tidak merasakannya. Tidak jika bukan dirinyalah sumber kebahagiaan lelaki itu. Bukan ia yang memberi.

Sehun mendapati dirinya kalah satu langkah dalam menjajal hati Luhan. Suho punya kekuatan itu. Uang dan kekuasaan. Meski ia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, namun Suho cukup jenius dalam melakukan pendekatan.

Sehun yang _kere_ ini bisa apa? Cuma mampu menggandeng Luhan ke minimarket. Beli beberapa ramen dan kaleng bir. Ah, malangnya. Melihat senyum Luhan kepada Suho beberapa saat lalu bukan jadi menaikkan motivasi, malah membuatnya merasa kecil dan tak berarti.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” Luhan muncul dari ruang tengah, memporak-porandakan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun coba berdalih, “mau cuci piring.”

“Tapi tidak ada piring di _westafel_.” Luhan mengernyit.

Ya, Sehun memang sekonyol itu. “Maksudku, mau mencuci ulang piring-piring ini.” Ia menunjuk beberapa yang ada di rak. “Agar makin bersih.”

Alasan tolol untuk pecundang yang konyol.

Luhan mendecak, ia datangi Sehun dan gamit lengannya—erat. “Kenapa pula kau harus melakukannya? Ayo ke ruang tengah. Kita makan ayam dan bir. Aku dan Suho sudah memesannya tadi. Malam ini kita berpesta.”

“Baiklah.” Sehun pasrah saja ketika digeret. Lagipula, macam mana dia bisa menolak? Sehun sangat lemah jika diberi _skinship._

“Dan ngomong-ngomong,” sesaat Luhan minta Sehun berdiam. Lengan masih digamit, kaki terhenti pada langkah kedua, “terima kasih Sehun.”

“Untuk?” Sehun menautkan alis. Tidak berpikir bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hari ini pantas diberi ucapan terima kasih. Segalanya terlampau sederhana dan tidak berarti apa-apa.

“Semuanya.”

“Memangnya aku melakukan apa?”

Luhan cuma beri ia sebuah senyum simpul, “Kau membuatku senang hari ini.”

O-oh. “Karena game itu?”

Luhan tertawa. “Juga karena sudah mengijinkanku untuk menginap,” ia melanjutkan, lalu berbisik halus, bikin Sehun merinding disko, “jangan lupa nanti harus _bobok bareng._ ”

Sehun tergugu. Dipastikan terkenyot sampai sekarat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudah lama sekali. Mohon maaf untuk semua teman-teman yang kebetulan membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. ^^v


End file.
